Pretend
by BookCrazyGal
Summary: It's only pretend, right? when Zatanna asked boy wonder to be her fake date, none of them could have realised that they would actually fall for each other or that jealous girls could stir up so much trouble!
1. Chapter 1: I am influenced by Barbies

**Hey guys, I'm kinda new at this so could you please review and tells me if it sounds promising? constructive criticism is advised**

* * *

><p>I get a date to the dance<p>

The bell rang a shrill long sound. Zatanna Zatara sighed tiredly, school had been long and tedious and this was not helped by the fact that she had stayed up late last night. The hallways pulsed with noise and energy from students basking in the joy of it being Friday.

"Well, well, well isn't it Zaloser Zadorka?" a snide cold haughty voice said loudly. Zatanna nearly screamed, it was the end of school and she had to deal with these ponytail swinging Gucci and Prada perfume infested Barbies.

"Hello Rachel, how nice of you to appear when you're not wanted" Zatanna said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Rachel and the Rachettes or the dream team as Zatanna liked to called them was made up of: Rachel sanders, a tall 14 yrs. old Latino beauty, Josephine "Jo-Jo" cumberbatch, an athletic black girl, Tiffany "tiff" dots , a Rachel copycat straight down to the hair, Suzie "suze" Port- Carmichael and Arimina :"Mimi" griffin , a tiny, little , doll- like girl who was as sweet as the Grinch.

"At least _important_ people want us around Dorkie" said Mimi sweetly.

"At least I'm not 5ft straight"

"At least boys like us enough to actually want to; I don't know, be around us, kiss us and pleasure us with their every credit card." This had come from Rachel who was smiling. " Nice to see you've got a date to the dance this Saturday Zalolo, oh wait you don't" Blood rushed to Zatanna's head at their annoying laughing voices and smirking faces. Something about those girls made her want to do reckless things. She couldn't use her magic so she tried a bluff instead.

"I do have a date, he's my boyfriend btw and we're going to the dance on Saturday"

"Really? We'll be looking forward to seeing him, what's he like"

"He's smart, really tech smart too and he's sweet and funny and witty"

"What's his name?"

"It's- "Zatanna's watch began to beep. The alarm was set to 3:10. She was supposed to be at the bus stop! "None of your business'' she said grabbing things hurriedly out of her locker. "Bye girls" she said in a fake singsong voice running for the bus.

Behind her, the fake smiles and fake friendly attitude vanished. Where five smiling girls stood just minutes ago now stood 5 girls ready for revenge. After all after what Zatanna had done to them on the first day deserved vengeance, that and the fact she dared to oppose their reign.

"Come girls, the little princess's daddy is really overprotective of her right? Well let's make sure day dearest know what his little princess is up to"


	2. Chapter 2: the bus is late

As Zatanna rushed to the bus stop, she couldn't help but want to smack herself over and over again.' Why, why, why did I say something so stupid or impulsive.' Her heart hammering hard against her chest, she nearly cried when she saw everyone at the bus stop, complaining. A riot of teenagers ranging from 13 to 18 were arguing fiercely, some had taken off their shoes others had books and other school utensils ready as missiles if needed. The gym teacher Ms. Laura "the jinx" Jenkins was trying to control the crowd when the secretary's assistant rush up to her and whispered furiously in her ear. The jinx smiled.

"Alright listen up rowdy warts the bus is gonna be here in five minutes. Apparently the bus had a little run in with the supervillans hat you call them? Ivan, Iris, Ivy? And the clown one with the creepy smile. The justice league saved the bus and some smaller group took care of the villains. Whatever just line up prop'ly for I have to make you do fifty pushups here and now. From the moment the coach said fifty pushups lines had been established and order had reigned supreme.

'Smaller group… I wonder if it was Robin and the others.' Zatanna thought 'it would've been nice to join them instead of talking to Barbie's competition. 'Zatanna was interrupted in though when the bus rolled up. Everyone scrambled to get in it talking about how late they were for the mall and stuff. No one seemed to worry or wonder about how the driver was doing so Zatanna hung back a little so she could talk to old Mr. Thompson. He assured her he was okay and seemed relieved that at least one person had stopped to see how he was.

When Zatanna arrived home, a horrible sight met her eyes. Sitting in the driveway was a Jaguar XK (X150) car. Normally a sexy looking car like that would get you excited right? Wrong because on that particular car was the license plate: RACHUWANTME. Only one devil from the pits of hell had that license plate and it was Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3: i am blackmailed by my dad

The front door opened" thanks Mr. Zatara, we just wanted to make sure all was set for Sat, the dance everything." Zatanna froze with horror at hearing that annoying voice and the little mummers and hums of agreements that came from the other Barbie entourage. Seeing her Rachel bounded over to her and squeezed her till her ribs hurt. "Oh my gosh, Zeze you are so late we even got here before you" the she monster said pulling away from her with a fake smile. "we were just discussing with your dad about the dance and how you and how great it would be to finally meet this boyfriend of yours we have always heard you talk about" Zatanna didn't know who to hit: herself or Barbie Queen "well bye Mr. Z, IT WAS A PLEASURE MEETING YOU" she smirked at Zatanna as she and her Barbie entourage followed.

'What did I ever do to her to make her hate me like this' Zatanna thought angrily

"So this boyfriend of yours, I understand he is smart, really tech smart, funny and witty" Giovanni said in his heavily Italian accented voice.

"Hi dad, I'm going to go to my room, LOTS of homework, projects-"

"Not so fast young lady, let us sit in the living room and talk some more about your boyfriend"

"Well dad, I'm a growing young lady and I need to study and do all my homework to the best of my abilities in order for opportunities to open up themselves to me in wide arms..." her dad just gave her an are you serious look. She couldn't blame him, even to her ears it sounded to fake.

"I will use my magic on you if you don't come willingly, you know you hate that"

"Daddy you wouldn't dare, it would upset your little princess who just wants to live a healthy educational life" her dark eyes when big, sorrowful and soulful and tears watered her eyes but didn't fall.

"Won ereh emoc ezee-"

"I'm coming" Zatanna said sighing

They sat down in the comfy sofa. "Last time I checked you didn't have a boyfriend"

" well you see dad, I don't, Zatanna stopped knowing her father didn't like her lying," you see I saw them and some other force controlled me and next thing I knew words were coming out of my mouth"

"Ah yes, would this mysterious force be: irritation, annoyance, pride, and being manipulated very easily?"

"Yes, yes, yes, ye- hey no way!" her father only raised an eyebrow. "Yes, what have I done?"

Zantanna I am VERY disappointed in you, first you lie to a bunch of over made up girls, then you let them manipulate you into telling them these supporting factors into this lie and to make it worse it is a lie you can't support!"

"Dad, so I'm grounded? Oh you don't have to worry about that eternal humiliation should be enough for the next three or four years. Wait hey look at the bright side it's only three or four years, yeah" Zatanna was suddenly very energized.

"Why would you be humiliated? If I am correct you only told these girls right?"

"Daddy, they're popular, mean , egotisticized ,blond, bitc-britches too big for them girls, the whole will know by tonight"

"Oh, well then, I won't ground you, and is egotisticized a word? anyways I am sure the humiliation will teach you a lesson, unless I agree to let you find a fake boyfriend by Saturday"

"Really thank you soooo much" Zatanna began to dance around

"At a price" she stopped

"I'll take eternal humiliation for 200 dollars. Ha ha."

"Really? Okay then shall I call those girls back I am sure they would be very happy to hear about your "boyfriend." Zatanna watched as his hands slowly closed over the phone.

"Okay I'll do it! What is it?"

"I agree to let you go about finding this boyfriend and in exchange I expect exceptional grades all year round, six months of unpaid magic shows and six months of no allowance. Oh and if you do all this without complaining, I might relent a little and let you join the young justice team with all my-" he took a deep breath "support."

"Really?"

"Yes and this is weather this thing works or not"

"Yes good thing I've got a whole week to find a boyfriend. Yes!"

"Dear, I don't want to burst your bubble but isn't the dance the 23rd?"

'yeah and?"

"Isn't today the 22nd?"

"What no way, daddy that can't be true right?"

"Yes it is and the dance starts at 7 and it is now… 5 'o clock which means you have got 27 hrs. left to find a date and don't forget I'm going to mount justice for another meeting with Batman, Black Canary and all the other mentors to see if those children have learned to be any more responsible. While we are there you can ask them for a favor."

"Favor? What kind of favor?"

"Well you could ask Batman to search for any desperate boys needing girlfriends for one night"

"I might ask and if I do I'll be sure to phrase it properly."

"And ah darling, always remember that favors, that they are best settled when repaid"

"Sure daddy, I'll go up to my room and hope the dance gets cancelled. Call me when you're ready to go to yj's HQ"

"Oh course and dear try not to break your laptop when it doesn't give you results for "fake boyfriend" okay?"

"I wasn't going to do such a thing" she said heading up to her room," I was going to enter "desperate for boyfriend" but now that sounds extremely degrading."


	4. Chapter 4: i look for a fake date

**Hey PEOPLES CONSIDER THIS YOU CHRISTMAN/ HANNUKA AND KWANZAA gift. this chapter took a whil to type cause i wsa helping with christmas preparations. **

**" " is equal to speech **

**' ' is equal to thought **

**please say weather it would be easier to write thought in italics and the machine teleporter thing that the go into mount jusice in that calls out their names and numbers i don't know what's called so i called it a teleporter!**

**reviews are welcome and last but not least : **

**WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS ,WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**I HAD A LITTLE DREIDLE I MADE IT OUT OF CLAY AND WHEN IT'S DRY AND READY OH DREIDLE I SHALL PLAY! **

**KEEP THE AFRICAN SPIRIT FRESH **

**p.s. do not own young justice or characters and i did not right any of this down, my brain is my paper and my imagination is my pen so bye, chao, bonjour!**

* * *

><p>Zatanna was nervous even though she'd come to mount justice a few times already, she felt naked, exposed.<p>

"Zatara 1-1, Zatanna A03" the telepoter announced. Looking around she saw emptiness. The room was void of all human or otherwise life forms. Then she tilted her head to a side, she could faintly hear static and clanging of kitchen utensils.

"So, dad where the rest of the league?"

"They should be waiting for a few minutes more before they begin"

"Oh so do you mind if I go and ask Batman and Black Canary a question before you start?"

"It is okay with me but it is them who must be okay with it"

"Great!" Zatanna sprinted to the conference rooms. She stopped when she saw the lasers. A scanner scanned her, plucked a strand of hair from her head and pricked her with a needle.

"Zatanna Zatara A03 acknowledged, DNA blood sample match, acknowledged, hair sample match acknowledged." The lasers disappeared as did the scanner. The door seemed booby trapped free so she knocked on the door.

"Come in" a quiet voice said and Zatanna stuck her head around the door nervously as if unsure as what to expect. Heads turned and looked at her some quizzically, other amused. Now she knew how exhibits felt always being on display

"Hi, um, I hope I'm um, ah not interrupting anything, ha"

"No Zatanna, please come in, all the way in." Black Canary said smiling

"Thanks, um, Black Canary and um, Batman can I talk to you about something please?"

"Well go ahead, talk" said flash quickly

"Ah ha, privately please"

"sur-"

"Why?" flash said interjecting Black Canary's reply.

"It's um a private matter"

"Does it affect your ability to mentally or physically behave in an acceptable way among the team if your ovoprotecto dad over there actually stops being so ovoprotecto and let you join the team?" for a minute Zatanna just stared at Flash.

"Ovoprotecto? Really? And yes in a way if eternal humiliation counts as mental harm."

"Explain" it was that one word issued from batman almost like a challenge.

"Well you see I was at school when something possessed me to say these things and now I kinda need a fake boyfriend for the dance on Saturday"

"I'm sorry but could you please repeat that? I didn't quite hear the last few words." Black Canary said

"Oh on Saturday"

"What's on Saturday?" Said Flash

"A dance"

"And?" Flash prompted

"Ineedafakeboyfriend"

"Oh… why?" Black Canary said a bit knowingly

"Because this thing possessed me and I told _**them**_ I had a boyfriend"

"Would this thing be pride or irritation or both?" asked batman in a quiet voice

"Maybe…"

"So why are you here telling us this?" Flash asked

"I ah was wondering if you guys could um you see you know do me a favor?"

"This favor would be …" Black Canary said

"To um, search and find all single guys who are willing to go to a dance with a girl"

"And this dance is when?" batman said quietly

"On Saturday"

"Which Saturday?" a raised eyebrow was issued with this question

"Uh this Saturday, you know the day after tomorrow"

"No can't do it"

"Why not I mean you're batman"

" yeah but there the simple matter of parents concerned for their child's safety, they would have to meet and trust you, vice versa … need I go on?"

"Oh yeah, right… thanks anyway" Zatanna visibly deflated at this. Then for some reason she cheered up." Besides it's only three or four years left in high school"

"Need I remind you three or four years is, 208 weeks, 1460 days and 21900 hours?" Zatanna just stared at batman

"Why don't you just ask the team to fake date you?"

"Oh, oh! Why didn't I think of that! Bye thanks" and Zatanna ran off in search of the team.

* * *

><p>As the door closed behind Zatanna, Black Canary chuckled" I can't believe she actually asked that"<p>

"Yeah Giovanni when you said she was doing this I didn't think she'd come to us for help" flash said "I bet 10 bucks she asks Wally." He continued

"10 bucks? Wally? Really? Come on we're big adult. Let's up the bet shall we?"

" then you better get ready to go check your bank account woman, of course with the way women shop it's surprising if you won't change your mind during a bet " flash said smirking while he said it

"Oh you did not just pull a woman card. It's on anyone else betting? Oh and let 's make this official." She grabbed a piece of paper and drew 4 columns and several sub columns underneath. " I've out the four boys names in these columns and underneath we write initials, and sign the agreement form stating once everyone has chosen a boy you cannot change you r choice. Oh and the person/persons who win will get 50 bucks from each loser. Everyone agrees to the rules stated?" heads nodded unanimously. "Good let's bet."

Pretty soon the league was calling insults and taunts and the tension got hotter after batman announced he would bet 200 dollars and would pay it to each winner if he lost and if he won, well the same 50 dollars would be paid to him from the losers.

"Oh no you don't, Billy, as far as I'm concerned you're still 12 so no gambling. We on the other hand are grown adults" she said this to Captain Marvel who stuck out his tongue at her.

"Good, now that the bets are in let us get down to business" batman said. The whole room settled and became serious.

"How does he kill the mood like that just be speaking?" flash asked Black Canary who was sitting next to him.

* * *

><p>Zatanna walked in the direction of the main den <em>(you know where the TV and kitchen is)<em>. "Con-"she started and stopped. Mostly because Megan and the kid of steel were having a lesson on the PS3 on how to play Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 and somehow she never knew playing the game had anything to do with locking lips over a plate of cookies. 'Okay superboy out' Zatanna though and she moved softly away to give the couple privacy. Where are you Wally?" she said anxiously under her breath. She didn't have to wait long; she just had to follow the raised voices that came from the simulation rooms. These were used to create different practice missions. In the middle of the room stood Wally and Artemis arguing as usual. "Are you stupid or something chow mouth? If you had followed my plan I could've hit the bloody boss and ended this mission but no you had to screw it up with your impulsive self! "I'm not stupid 1 and whose fault do you think it is huh? If you looked a little less pretty I wouldn't have stopped running and stared at you instead" "Di-did you call me pretty" Artemis said suddenly looking embarrassed You- don't you dare- how- damn! No" Wally said stuttering "Yes you did" "No I didn't " "Yes" "No" 'Okay definitely not wally. Now whose next is Aqua lad and Robin?

Zatanna walked around for five minutes before she found the pool. ' if he's not here I'll have to interrupt one of the lovebirds.' She walked into the vast beautiful, Olympic style pool. "Hello?" her voice echoed slightly. "Aqua lad? Kaldur'ahm? Are you here? If you're here could you answer?" Zatanna waited for a few minutes

"I am here Zatanna. How may I be of help to you?" Said Aqua lad's deep, gentle voice

"Oh! Scared me for a little there. Ha. Say is you busy on Saturday, tomorrow night Saturday?"

"Yes I apologize; I am accompanying my king tomorrow. I will be attending a banquet in Atlantis"

" oh. Ah okay then. Thanks. Say do you know where I can find Robin?"

"I believe he is in the gymnasium training on the gymnastics equipment"

"Sure, thanks again Kaldur'ahm."

"No problem Zatanna. Call on me anytime you want help. I would be happy to help you."

"Sure buy thanks again"

As Zatanna exited the pool she couldn't help but be a little disappointed AL couldn't make it, yet she was still a little excited that she had a chance to ask robin out. As a fake boyfriend potential. With her father's permission.

Zatanna stood outside the gym doors staring at them as if willing them to disappear. Through the doors she could hear the continuous slapping of flesh against some firm surface. Sighing she stuck her head inside the gym. The lights were on giving her full access to the scene in front of her. She was about to call out to robin when she saw what he was doing some complicated looking spins and flips on the Parallel Bars. He finished and just as she was about to call out to him he began to tumble across the floor with various amount of stunts from no hand Ariel to triple back handsprings to continuous flips and round offs one after another.

Deciding it would be safer for both her and robin if she didn't suddenly interrupt him, she crept up to the spectators stands and sat and watched him train. He showed grace and strength when he trained.

"So Zatanna, I'm guessing you didn't just come here to watch me practice"

"Um no, no don't do that! You scared me"

"Sorry but if you were waiting for when I stopped to rest you would've had to wait another 10 minutes."

"Oh. Okay then. Are you busy tomorrow night?"

"I may or may not be"

"How can you-"

"Right now I'm free but batman may assign me night patrol or something. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to my school dance as my fake date" robin stopped flipping and Zatanna was suddenly dizzy

"Fake date …?" Robin arched an eyebrow (he was wearing specially fitted goggle like dark glasses so his shades didn't slip and poke him in the eye etc.) Zatanna explained everything from the Barbie imitations to the bus and to her asking him out. "Oh I don't mind you just probably have to tell Batman or this could be a mix-up 'aster.

"Sure. Right thanks. Um see you"

"Sure bye Zee"

"Zee?" at her question robin turned red

"It's just a little nickname I came up with. You-you know if you don't like it I don't, I won't use it."

"No I like it" she said with a smile and headed out the double doors. Dick just stood there and watched her leave with a smile on his face

"She liked it"

* * *

><p>Back in the conference room, the meeting was done and refreshments were about to be served when the overhead speakers announced" Zatanna A03 approaches in 5 minutes."<p>

"Let's trick her" Black Canary said

"How?" flash said ready for a joke

"Let's make her think she's interrupting an important part of the meeting"

"That's mean" Captain Marvel said

"If you tell her, no cake for you"

"Lips zipped"

"Good" Black Canary said as she headed to the laptop and opened a PowerPoint presentation and chose a slide close to the end. "Now act all solemn and brooding"

A knock sounded on the door.

" Come in" Black canary called with a pointer in her hand poised as if she was lecturing

"You are evil" flash mouthed

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. Um may I please speak with Batman Please?"

"We are in the middle of a meeting, it will soon finish" he said that soft voice holding a dangerous promise for any wrong doers.

"I apologize…" Zatanna slowly headed back outside then she turned back "it will only take 2 minutes, 5minutes tops"

"Well… "Black canary said

"No" Batman interjected

"Well I have never been one to beg but pretty preetty pleassssseeeeeee with a chocolate sundade on top with whip cream and caramel surup and nuts and ."

As Zatanna continued her eeeeeeeeses Black Canary looked at Batman "you know that is getting VERY ANNOYING, go before you become deaf and that is a threat I will keep"

"Let us go child" Batman said

"Okay!"

As the doors shut everyone looked at Zatara.

"Does she do this at home a lot?" asked flash massaging his head "I gotta migraine now" he pulled out a pack of aspirin "who wants some?"

"No, she tried this when she was a little girl, after this I learned it was best to let her stop at the puppy dog eyes phase"

"Ah, I can see why" flash said

All eyes turned towards the door as Batman reentered the room.

"Well," Black Canary said "who did she ask?"

Batman smirked at her "Robin"

"Really now. Robin? Wait didn't I choose robin? And who was the smart person who said women couldn't make up their mind and that I needed to go bank account checking? Oh wait it was you. Oh and what do you know, all of the women chose robin"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry! I bow down to the awesomeness of the great women intuition" flash said rolling his eyes. "Wait what happened to the other guys?"

" she said Megan was too nice and it wasn't worth it losing a friend temporarily to jealousy and that Artemis would probably become cold and withdrawn if she'd even talked to wally, that and the fact that wally is a little hyperactive, oh and that Kaldur'ahm had some banquet tomorrow" Batman said

"Oh, okay." Flash said

"Great let's ea-"

"Wait what do you mean Artemis would go all hormonal If she asked Wally? They're not dating or anything like that and they don't even like each other"

"I knew you were impulsive, a chatterbox, always hungry and fast on your feet. I never knew you were stupid" Black Canary said looking at him and shaking her head

"Really I'm impul- hey!"

"See what I mean? "Black Canary said already moving toward the lunch room

"Oh you are so dead, on with it sister oh it's on Flash said running after her as laughter echoed and followed him through the halls.


	5. Chapter 5: we get ready for the dance

**hey guys(again) i uploaded another chapter! **

**i do not own young justice**

* * *

><p>Zatanna's POV: 5:45pm<p>

Zatanna stared critically at the dress she'd chosen earlier that day. It was a yellow knee length sundress and the sales clerk had assured her it could both be a casual and formal piece. Next to the dress on the bed were the black wedges she'd chosen – pretty and fashionable. 'I hope Robin doesn't show up in anything to fancy. Sighing she shook her head and headed to the bath hoping that a nice warm bath would stop her from worrying, after all she did cause this predicament herself.

* * *

><p>Robin's POV: 5:45 pm<p>

Dick Grayson also known as the boy wonder Robin was calmly shooting hoops with Bruce Wayne. It was the last game Bruce had informed him before he went to get ready for his date thing with Zatanna; and he was going to win it.

"So… nervous about the date with Zatanna?" Bruce asked going for a dunk.

"Not really, it's nothing"

"Is that because you're out here now getting plummeted and not at the dance"

"Pssh nah, relax Bruce it will be a night to remember. In a good way."

"TWEEET!" A loud, shrill whistle startled both Dick and Bruce who were caught up in the game and their man-to-man "talk"

"Hello boys," Black Canary said dressed in a white tank top, dark jeans and boots. " you are supposed to be getting ready for your dance" she said pointing at robin "and you should know better than to make ovoprote- damn that idiot flash!, Giovanni feel even more overprotective by turning up late and make him feel as though HE STOOD HER UP"

"but this was our last game!" dick said trying to talk BL in to some sense"

"No buts with me young man. Start to get ready but first let me see what you'll be wearing."

Dinah stared at the outfit resting on Dick's bed. It was a freshly washes and ironed Armani suit with Louis Vuitton shoes polished and shined.

"What the hell is this? A dinner with royalty? Who chose this? Did you do it?" she said accusingly at Bruce.

"Well not originally... but Barry suggested something fancy to impress Zatanna so I…" he trailed off seeing Dinah's look

"You listened to Barry? MEN! It's just a dance, and what happens if they get bored or something an I don't think outside's cold enough for this thing. Just, just let me look for more teenager friendly clothes. You, bath, now.

When Dick came out of the shower he saw a white cotton T shirt, navy blue jacket and dark slacks (kind of like his school uniform) and black leather, sneaker type shoes. Reaching for the shirt he began to get ready.

* * *

><p>Zatanna POV 6:30 pm<p>

Zatanna was nervous, anxious and terrified. She'd been downstairs five times already and so far her dad didn't seem to overprotective or anything but now she was ready to pull her hair out of it playful ponytail.

"DING DONG" the doorbell rung startling her. 'Relax Zatanna it's probably just Robin.'

Zatanna walked down the steps slowly trying to calm her nerves. Even though it was a fake date, it was still a date. When she entered the living room, Robin was looking sideways, talking to her father. She could also hear Black Canary saying "relax Giovanni; I'll make a great chaperone."

"Hey guys" Robin turned as did the others when they heard her voice. His eyes were a startling crystal clear, light blue almost gray.

"Hey yourself Zee" he said smiling as she walked towards him.

'His eyes are so… '_Distracting, weird, freaky, they're just eyes Zee. ' _said the voices in her head. 'Hot'

Dick turned as he heard her voice. She sounded uncertain. "hey yourself Zee" he said confidently. 'Oh no I did not just say that.

"Okay come on guys, the dance start in half hour and we don't want you to be late" Dinah said.

Bye daddy"

"Bye Zatanna."

"STOP!" she stopped and handed Dinah a scanner. "Scan me"

"GPS LOCATED HAIRPIN" an automated voice called out loudly

"Oh, okay let's go."

"The GPS?" Dinah asked

"It's a security measure in case I get kidnapped or something like that. It only activates with a few choice phrase words"

"Oh, okay then let's go"

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON POV. CAR.<p>

The car ride was quiet uneventful. Pretty soon they arrived at the school.

"Behave good and all that stuff Giovanni wants me to say and if you want a change of location, just call. You know how to reach me." Dinah finished tapping her wrist connector

* * *

><p>Zatanna POV.<p>

"THANKS, BYE" Robin and I told Black Canary.

Robin grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the steps where the railings were lined with different colored, crepe streamers. There were paper arrows saying "this way", "a little further" and other annoying things.

"So, what should I call you? I can't call you robin can I?"

"Call me Dick. It's a nickname" near the auditorium was an arch covered in silver stars and it was against a black backdrop. "STARRY SKIES" was written across it in silver writing.

"Do you want to get a picture?" she asked pointing towards the now empty are

"Sure why not?"

They headed over to the booth. A boy about 6 ft. with a "photography club president" badge pinned on his shirt motioned towards the set." 10 bucks a picture"

"Sure okay that's great we'll take two."

The guy led them towards the set and positioned them before taking several pictures.

"Okay, I'm finished, please come this way while the pictures are loading please." After the pictures loaded and printed he waved his hand in the direction of the auditorium "enjoy your night, the graduating class of 20xx thanks you for your contribution."

Zatanna and Robin walked towards the entrance and they were met by an annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you guys think the annoyance is... DA DA DUM!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: The Barbies laugh at me

**Peoples. good night. i've uploaded again and i will probly be starting a percy jackson fic soon. **

**i do not own any characters. blah blah blah **

**reviews are welcome- do you like the pace the fanfic is progressing at...**

* * *

><p>The Rachettes were the welcoming committee for the dance. The five girls stood right inside the entrance at a long, rectangular table handing out fliers and menu prices for some food and craft on sale. Apparently the graduation class was trying to get its fundraising done early. When they saw Zatanna it was like a domino effect. First Rachel smiled and one by one the others smiled too; and they were all conniving smiles. If Zatanna didn't know better she'd have said the joker injected them with joker venom or something. Their smiles seemed to fall off their faces with the wideness of the grins.<p>

Rachel got up, walked towards Zatanna and Dick and the others followed her.

"Well hi zuzu"

"Hey biatchchel, oh sorry that's not your name is it?"

* * *

><p>ROBIN POV<p>

The moment Robin saw the girls sitting at the table look at Zatanna and nodded knowingly and smiles like that; he felt he could understand how she would've felt if they had found out she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Well, well look who we have here, a little boy" she looked at him and snickered. Almost immediately all the other girls began snickering too.

"Hey he's only a little taller than me," Mimi said snorting "how old are you little boy ten?"

Dick noticed how the whole auditorium seemed to be listening to the exchange. Some had cell phones on and recording, other had theirs on posed and ready to record. "No and how old are you 8? Or maybe it's seven since you've got those cute little pull able cheeks" and with this he pulled her cheeks the way some elderly persons sometimes did with their grandchildren.

"yeah but at least we're tall enough to reach our dates, you, not so much" this was from Rachel who was filing her nails in a bored manner."

"Good one Rach." Said Tiff giggling

"What did I tell you about that, to YOU, its Rachel not Rach? You're not important enough for that yet or never."

"Oh right Rachel"

"Ugh! You infuriate me!" she then snapped her fingers and popped back her head in a oh no you didn't way.

"Girls, bags, tiff, now, get us new punch as well"

While they argued among each other, Dick had pulled Zatanna towards a table.

"I'm going for punch and something to eat "

"Great. I'll just sit here"

* * *

><p>ZATANNA POV<p>

Zatanna smiled. At least it didn't feel so forced and pushed. She actually felt like she was on a real date. Her smile faded as she saw the Rachettes headed towards the table.

"So," said jo-jo "how's your date with shorty?" the mocking laughter followed after this statement. Zatanna clenched her hands into fists

'I will not use magic on these Barbie Dolls, that only proves they can control me' she gave a sigh of relief when Rob- no Dick slid the slice of pizza and the glass of punch towards her.

"Here you go pepperoni and punch."

"Thanks"

"No prob" Zatanna calmly sipped her punch, ignored the "threatening" presence to the side of her and began to engage in a conversation with Dick.

"So even though my dad still needs to agree to let me join the group. I still keep tabs on you guys. I heard the last training exercise…" Zatanna faltered, she didn't want to bring up the Megan's out of control powers incident. From what her dad told her it was almost real and extensive therapy had to be used afterwards.

"He's not even your real boyfriend is he?" said Rachel sniffing "he's a fake date"

"No he's not, he's an amazing boyfriend"

"How old is he?"

"13 turning 14 soon"

"Name?"  
>" Dick- it's a nickname"<p>

"What's his full name?"

* * *

><p>ROBIN POV<p>

"Hey what badge is that you've got pinned on your chest?"Dick asked trying to see if he could break her conversation."

"It's the Robin Fan Club Vice President badge and underneath it is my old membership badge. Soon I will rise to the position of President!"

Zatanna smiled and thought' well if she wants to meet Robin he's right her so she could mob him if she wanted.

"Don't change the subject! If you're boyfriend and girlfriend you should've at least kiss already"

"Yes we have seen?" Zatanna quickly picked Dick on the cheek

"On the lips"

"No!"

"Yes! See they are so fake"

Dick was getting tired of this back and forth banters. "Listen we're a couple I'll prove it. Zatanna looked at him quizzically. He reached behind her head and used the hand to propel Zatanna's head forwards. Their eyes met for an instant just before he crushed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>ZATANNA POV<p>

Zatanna was shocked. In fact shock was to mild a word to describe what she was feeling. 'What the hell was Dick doing kissing her? dammit didn't he realize that now-' Zatanna lost thought as Dick gently began to kiss her. His hand squeezed her shoulder as if to tell her not to run and that it would be okay. 'I hope he knows what he….' Dick began to tongue kiss her. ' what the-! How could he know how to do this he's only 13?'

"There, now if you excuse me, my girlfriend and I would like some privacy" this was said to the Rachettes and the crowd that had gathered.

Zatanna's face was red. She knew it was

"But- but bu- bu- bu"

"C'mon Rach it's obvious she's a slut!" Mimi said sniffing

"Yeah let's go" jo-jo said shaking her hair and turning back towards the entrance.

The rest of them turned and shook their hair and shot us these looks like we had insulted them. Just before Tiff stalked off with the rest of them, Dick grabbed her hand.

"Why do you stay with her as a "friend"? She obviously doesn't treat you with respect or like you're even in her world."

"Once you join Rachel's group, it's best for your social life if you don't dump her group."

"Tiffany, this isn't you. When I first saw you at the beginning of the first semester, you were this aspiring photographer and writer who joined the newspaper in order to bring truth and honest news to the school population. It wasn't much but you were doing something you loved. The "you" now isn't you" Zatanna looked her in the eye as she said this, hoping Tiffany would understand. "Don't be afraid to be yourself."

"Tiff come here NOW!" Rachel shrieked across the room. Tiffany looked at Rachel, then at Zatanna. She did this several times.

"I' sorr- sorry," she looked ready to cry, "I c-can't, I'm not confident enough. Rachel would squash me like a bug."

"Tiff! Ugh! While you're there get us some sparkling water won't you." Tiffany flinched

"I'm no one's slave" a fire began to lit in her eyes. "Thanks, I guess, Zatanna" and with that she turned back towards Rachel "for reminding of who I am."


	7. Chapter 7: we switch destinations

**hello good night. sorry i wasn't able to upload this earlier today i was by a friend and was doing work for school next term and i got sidetracted. **

**i do not own young justce blah blah blah **

**reviews are welcome. tell me do you think the story is going to fast?**

* * *

><p>ROBIN POV<p>

Zatanna and I watched as the girl Tiffany walked back towards the other one, the Queen Bee Rachel. We both had confused looks on our faces when Tiffany snapped her fingers like she had forgotten something and walked back to the refreshments table. She returned with a tray of three small glasses and one large one. She walked up to the table and set the glasses down by the three girls. When she reached for the big glass to set by Rachel her instead "accidently" knocked over the cup and spilt red punch down and all over the front of Rachel's dress. We laughed as Rachel's loud shriek filled the room and brought attention to her predicament. Smothered laughter. Giggles and chuckles filled the room as people began to take out phones and video cameras to film the memorable event. Apparently people didn't like Rachel very much. I thought I even saw her" Rachettes" smiling behind their glasses from which they were "drinking."

Now that the humorous sight of Rachel spluttering over spilt milk or in this case punch was gone. Dick was aware that Zatanna had turned to look at him. When he turned to look at her, the awkwardness of the situation and what he had done had him at full force. He nearly winced and blushed but years of training from Batman taught him to keep his emotions in check. But what had he been thinking?

'Does she hate me know? Is it going to be all difficult and weird when we talk to each other? Wh-'

"So about the kiss" Zatanna stopped as if carefully considering her next words "why did you kiss me?"

"Um, well, 'what the! Was he nervous? He who could face off the power-hungry, crazy, psychopathic joker without blinking was nervous talking to a girl. '

"Well?" she prompted

"Um. Well she wanted to see if you and I were boyfriend and girlfriend by - not that I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise. I- I mean I did kind of do it to up show her but – but not that I didn't like it I mean let's just forget it happened.

Zatanna who while was talking had turned VERY red merely nodded

"Yes we shall" an awkward silence filled the spaced. None of us really know what to do.

"So wan to dance?" I asked nervously, a bit shy 'wanna dance?' I chastised myself 'I can almost hear what Wally would say" a dance? You asked her to dance at a dance! Haha ha ha…"'

"Sure, I guess" I smiled as we got up to dance

* * *

><p>ZATANNA POV<p>

After about fifteen minutes of awkward dancing. We decided to sit down before we embarrassed each other. We got some more punch and sipped it and talked about our favorite things. During that session I felt I was getting to know Dick better. Something odd happened though, when I asked him about his last name he told me he didn't want people to be "friends with him because his did had a lot of money. I told him I understood. Not about the whole lot of money but along the same terms- someone wanting to be "friends" with you because you or your dad has or has done something special.

After this little talk, we began to get bored out of our minds. 'What the hell was at dances that everyone acted like it was the whole world?'

"Black Canary, we're ready to go" Dick had pulled out a phone "yes, no, yes out of our minds, yes, bye"

He turned to me "let's go"

The sleek black car slid silently to the curb. Dick and I slid inside.

"So where to next?" she asked

"Movies, the one on Action Boulevard (**made up street**); it's close to Zatanna's house if her dad calls or anything. You up for it?"

"What are we watching?" Dick had pulled out his holographic computer

"Um the last attack. It's a thriller, action film with enough romance not sappy enough to make you gag, that is according to this highly prized review from Films = Us."

"Okay then, let me just call my dad so he knows we have a change of destinations."

The car stopped a block from the movie theater. "We wouldn't want to draw attention to you guys right?"

I noticed Dick had taken out a pair of black glasses out of a case and put them on.

"Why the glasses"

"Someone might recognize you for who I am and paparazzi will magically appear and start taking photos and asking questions. Then when the story gets published it'll be filled with all sorts of half-truths and lies. Well not all of them but who will know what's the truth or not?"

"Oh okay then, so how are we going to do this? I mean the glasses at night kind of bring weird looks and if what you told me is true you don't want people looking twice at you."

"I'll think of something..." he then got a thoughtful expression on his face.

"C'mon ignore that for now, enjoy the walk and the stars and the peacefulness of the night "

"JONNY! BRING BACK MY DISC PLAYER NOW!"

"No I won't! NA NA NA NA NA NA!

"MOM! JONNY HAS MY DISC PLAYER!"

"WELL SIS BURST MY FOOTBALL AND SAID I'D PAY FOR CUTTING THE TELEPHONE WIRES WHEN SHE WAS TALKING TO DEAR MICHEAL (LAST TWO WORDS SAID IN A SINGSONG, ANNOYING LITTLE BROTHER WAY)

"MOM!" both of them said this at the same time

"HOW DARE YOU BOTH WAKE YOUR BABY SISTER AFTER I SPENT THREE HOURS –THREE!- TRYING TO GET HER ASLEEP SINCE SHE'S TEETHING, HAS A COLD AND AN EAR INFECTION AND I HAVEN'T SLEPT FOR A WHOLE TWO WEEKS!"

"Okay maybe not the peacefulness of the night" I said

They had reached the Complex Empire Movie Theatre at last. Dick and I walked up to the receptionist's desk inside the lobby. We purchased the tickets.

"C'mon, let's hurry. The guy at the desk said we should be able to meet the 8:00 start and it's 7:55."

"Wait up" I said chasing after him. The way he ran excitedly toward the food stands made me feel like he didn't do normal things like this often, if at all. He brought us a two medium drinks and a large popcorn. According to him why waste money on two medium popcorns when you could have a large one with enough popcorn to fill both of us.

We scrambled into the theater as soon as the previews ended. The movie was good. The plot wasn't too sudden or predictable and it didn't have to much blood and guts. During the movie for some reason every time Dick's hand brushed hers as they reached for popcorn, her heart beat a little faster. In the middle of the movie Dick received a text (it was on silent and vibrate) Black Canary was going to be late.

* * *

><p>NO ONE'S POV<p>

When the movie finished the theatre remained in darkness despite the movie's conclusion. Zatanna was having fun. Dick was funny, sweet and smart. This whole date made her understand Robin a little better.

"My popcorn!" Dick said laughing

"Hey! It's a large it's big enough for both of us!"

"Dick!" At this time the theatre was empty. He held it away from her, bending backwards over the chair arms.

"No!" he was laughing

"Dick!" This continued like this for a while. Then like clockwork, they both seemed to notice how close to each other they were. Nervous breathing filled the spade between them

* * *

><p>BLACK CANARY POV<p>

Dinah watched at the back of the theater as the two teenagers stared at each other. Looking behind her she asked Alfred "don't you think they look so cute together"

"My lady I think it is best if Master Zatara does not hear of this" he said as Zatanna and Dick leaned even closer

"Wait! What's he doing here" she whispered. NO! He's going to ruin the moment.

* * *

><p>BRUCE POV<p>

Wayne was pissed that Dick hadn't come home yet, it was already 9:55. At least until he saw Dick and Zatanna's position. If anything the "fake" date was going VERY well.

"Hey were did that old man go" he heard Dinah whispered furiously "ah no offense Alfred"

"You are only as old as you feel Miss Dinah"

"HE'S RIGHT YOU KNOW" Bruce whispered in her ears. Dinah squeaked in surprise and her body tensed as she prepared to shift her wait to kick him but he covered her mouth and immobilized her body by holding her arms still.

"You wouldn't want to ruin the moment would you?" Dinah relaxed as she recognized the voice. The three adults watched as the two teenagers kept staring at each other. The tension was so thick you could almost cut through smoothly like a piece of cake. Just when their lips were about to meet a shrill sound rang through the theater. Both of the children jump away as if they were doing something illegal.

"Sorry that's mine." Zatanna said as she pulled out a communicator. She looked at the screen and then back at Robin guiltily "it's my dad, um I gotta go home."

* * *

><p>BLACK CANARY POV<p>

"Hey guys. So, so sorry to be late, I had business to attend. Are you guys alright?" To others on the outside Dinah had a worried expression on her face. On the inside she was noticing how red their faces were and how they seemed to be glancing at each other.

"Are you sure you're all right? You're red."

"It's nothing"

"No big" this was said at the same time.

"Okay, let's go"

* * *

><p>ZATANNA POV (BC ENTRANCE)<p>

"Are you sure you're all right? You're red."

"It's nothing"

"No big" this was said at the same time.

"Okay, let's go"

Zatanna was glad Black Canary hadn't asked much questions. It was to embarrassing to think about what she and Dick had been about to do. Her cheeks turned hot at the thought. She thought she heard Dick smile.

'Stop it Ze- Zatanna, it was just a moment, it was nothing' she thought as Black Canary led them out the theater into the car. The ride was short but it felt like an eternity to Zatanna who just wanted to get out of the car, as far away from Dick as possible so she could think about what happened. The car stopped in front of her house.

"Well bye!" she said hurrying out the car.

"Wait Dick aren't you forgetting something?" Zatanna stopped, halfway out the car

"What's that?" he said looking a little absent minded "oh, ah bye Zee"

"Yeah, um bye" the car door closed and the car stayed there until her dad opened the door and let her in

ROBIN'S POV (BC ENTRANCE)

"Are you sure you're all right? You're red."

"It's nothing"

"No big" this was said at the same time.

"Okay, let's go"

Dick barely registered the direction. His feet did though and they followed loyally. He was to busy thinking about what would have happened if Zee's father hadn't interrupted. He sighed; this was to much to think about. As Dinah led them out of the theater, he couldn't help but feel relieved when he saw the car. The tension and energy released in that theater scared him. Not because it was a new feeling but because of who it was.

"Well bye!" Zee said

"Wait Dick aren't you forgetting something?"

"What's that?" he said jolting out of his thoughts. He hadn't even realized they were at her house. They stared at each other for a quick minute "oh, ah bye Zee. The car stayed there stalling to make sure her dad was home and to make sure no one had attacked the house or anything.

"So Dick how was your date? Did anything interesting happen"

"What do you mean by anything interesting?"

"Well it was a fake date right? Was it successful? Were there any unpredicted events?"

"Yes" Dick said absently

"Something happened? What is it?"

"Oh! Oh nothing really. One of the girls at the dance got punch poured down her dress"

"Oh okay then." After this the rest of the car ride was uneventful.

"Thanks. For chaperoning us"

"No problem"

AS Dick got out of the car Alfred stepped out of the front of the car. Dick stared at Alfred surprised he hadn't noticed him. Then again, the black, privacy screen had been raised.

"Come along Master Richard, I expect Master Bruce to be waiting inside"

"Of course Alfred, let us go inside" and with these words they turned to enter the majestic manor.


	8. Chapter 8: My computer is hacked

**so so sorry guys for not uploading earlier. school started back and we have a bit of administration trouble and i was tired from sleeping at school (don't know how it happened either). so here is chapter 8. **

**i d not own young justice or characters blah blah blah **

**do you think this is moving to fast? personally i thing i just wanted this chapter out of my head and onto paper (be it electronic or not) so i may have went a little fast. oh and i read up on Black Canary and Green Arrow's love and it ain't pretty. so i have got this at the beginning when all is up there with the clouds and the rainbows.**

**Reviews are recommended not mandatory. **

* * *

><p>ROBIN POV 8:15am<p>

As Dick twisted and bent his body in the air, he emptied his mind and let it soar free like the rest of his body. Or at least he tried to. Every time he closed his eyes since last night all he could think about was Zatanna and that expression she had on her face when they were about to kiss. It was one he wasn't accustomed to and it made him slightly uncomfortable. That and the fact he still had the feel her lips on his. He vaguely heard the door open.

"Hey, it's time for breakfast." Bruce called out. Dick finished his last summersault before landing on the safety pads.

"What time is it?" he asked this out of curiosity. He was usually finished before 8:00 and it was on rare occasions he went pass his scheduled practice time.

"It's 8:15."

"Oh crap!" as he stood there toweling off the sweat, his stomach started rumbling as if to remind him he was hungry.

"So..." Bruce said awkwardly. "What has got you thinking so hard you forgot breakfast?"

"Uh?" Dick said absent mindedly. "Oh it's nothing."

"Okay… I guess" Bruce said trailing off as Dick ran towards the dining room.

* * *

><p>BRUCE POV<p>

Bruce watch a little worried as Dick ran towards the dining room. Dick had seemed very occupied and absent minded. He hoped it wasn't anything to serious. Usually if Dick practiced with so much concentration, enough to forget breakfast, it was because something was on his mind.

He hoped it wasn't a distraction and that he remembered where his priorities lay: school and to the team. Well for now Dick looked healthy enough both physically and mentally so it didn't look like it was a serious problem. Shaking his head he headed towards the Bat cave to start the meeting for that morning.

* * *

><p>ROBIN POV<p>

Dick didn't seem to notice Bruce's internal struggle as he tried to stop shoveling in waffles and eat slower. He really was hungry. It was weird that he didn't realize it earlier but then again his mind was occupied. And just by thinking about it he blushed.

* * *

><p>BRUCE POV<p>

Bruce looked worried as Dick flushed to a light red. Did he have a fever? His worry increased as Dick shook his head as if to empty it of something and the red flush remained. Dick looked worried and thoughtful. Bruce wondered what he was thinking about.

* * *

><p>ROBIN POV<p>

Dick kept replaying that scene in his mind. Except in his mind, Zatanna and he had kissed and no one had interrupted them. Then again he had kissed her but that time didn't count; it wasn't a real kiss with true feelings. He blushed again, what the hell was he thinking? Wait maybe that was the problem. He wasn't thinking! Glad now he'd figure out what was wrong with him he began to wonder what hacking exercise Bruce would give him today and somehow he began to wonder how long it would take to hack the Zataras' security system. As soon as he thought that, his thoughts began to wonder about a dark haired girl.

'I wonder what Zatanna's doing…'

* * *

><p>ZATANNA POV 8:15am<p>

The dark haired teenage girl was currently sitting on the couch eating cereal and watching her favorite Saturday morning cartoons. Well the taped records of her favorite Saturday morning cartoon shows.

Zatanna laughed at the cartoon's antics, sure they were childish and now she had grown older, impossibly immature but they were a part of her childhood. With the cartoons done with for the day, Zatanna tidied up the dining room and washed the dishes manually. Her dad insisted it built character and even though she didn't like doing the chore, she had to agree. Doing things as normal as often had made her realize how precious her magic was.

9:00am

As Zatanna entered her room she was surprised it wasn't so messy. After she'd gotten home she'd been exhausted and only had strength to brush her teeth, peel her clothes off and drop into bed. As she picked up her dress, something fell out of the folds. It was half of the movie ticket from last night. Seeing it she blushed and had to remind herself it was only a fake date and that it was normal for anyone to get flustered when someone else was about to kiss them. Satisfied her face felt cooler and that her room was tidier, Zatanna turned towards her bag where her homework lay unwanted. Sighing she got to work.

Halfway through her homework a usually, almost easy task Zatanna found she couldn't concentrate. Remembering her father's requirement of good grades in exchange for a possible reconsideration of her joining the team, she focused back on the worksheet. Her phone rang and Zatanna jumped. Her heart beating at what seemed twice it normal rate, she answered the phone.

"Hell- hello?"

"Hey, it's me you okay?" Zatanna smiled at the sound of that voice across the phone.

"Yeah, the phone just jumped me when it rang"

"Sorry about that"

"Sure no problem"

"Sure, okay" an awkward silence followed this phrase.

* * *

><p>ROBIN POV<p>

"Soooo…." Dick said this nervously

"Why did you call me?" Zatanna sounded nervous

"Nothing, it's… never mind… what are you doing? Now?"

"Homework, I'm almost finished though, give me five minutes"

"Sure I'll call you back in five"

"Sure bye" click. The line went dead. Smiling and wondering what the hell was wrong with her Zatanna attacked the worksheet with a renewed vigor. She wanted to make sure nothing interrupted her when Dick called back.

9:20am

Dick stared nervously at the clock willing it to go faster. So far the joker or any of his cronies hadn't attacked but he didn't want to get his hopes up in case he jinxed his luck. He couldn't stand this any longer, he had to do something to knock his concentration of the time or else he would get impatient and call back Zatanna and he would have to wait some more and then it would be a whole lot of confusion. Dick headed downstairs and saw Alfred.

"Hey Alfred, got anything time consuming for me to do?"

"Master Richard, how nice a surprise! Something to do… have you tried hacking into the manor's security system?"

"Done"

"How long do you want to be occupied for?"

"A good three minutes should do"

"Hmmm. Need I ask"

"Ha, um I'm supposed to call back someone in three minutes, important call"

"Sigh, how about icing the cakes, it would be a great help"

9:23:35 am

* * *

><p>ALFRED POV<p>

Alfred watched Richard or Dick as he so affectionately liked to be called ice the cakes with a newfound passion. Every few seconds or so he would look up at the clock, frown and return to the cake. The boy was wound up tighter than a clockwork toy that had rusted over but excitement also pumped out from him at great quantities. While he worked on icing the cakes, Alfred prepared some sandwiches and other refreshments. Dick noticed this and asked

"Hey Alfred what are all the sandwiches and other stuff for?"

"There is currently a meeting in the Bat cave and Master Bruce asked me to make refreshments as the rest of the justice league came here from early morning."

"Oh I see"

"Oh and Master Richard I think it should be time to make that important phone call now"

"Sure thanks Alfred"

9:38am

* * *

><p>ROBIN POV<p>

Dick hurried up the stairs wanting to get to the phone as quick as possible…

* * *

><p>ZATANNA POV<p>

Zatanna sat on her bed and stared at the phone as if willing it to work; she had finished her worksheet in record time. Nothing happened.

'It's no good getting all excited over a phone call' she turned away and went towards the window when BRRRRRRRIINGGGGGGG!

Zatanna rushed to the phone

"Hello" she said breathless

"Hey, it's me again"

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Sooo… like before, why'd you call me?"

"I don't know, I guess I just had to see if you got home safe"

"Really? To see if I got home safe? Really?"

"I mean, yeah It doesn't sound like much- I mean not that I would- just. LET'S TALK"

Zatanna giggled she enjoyed teasing him and getting him all flustered." Relax Dick"

"Stop teasing me then"

"You're cute to tease"

"And you're cute to kiss"

* * *

><p>ROBIN POV<p>

Silence

"Hey, hello Zee?" He could hear breathing on the other end of the line "I know you're there" he said in a creepy voice. "Just you wait, hold on" Dick put the phone on speaker and started to hack into the Zataras' security system. Assessing blueprints and registers of all the electronics, he proceeded to hack into Zatanna's personal computer in her room.

* * *

><p>ZATANNA POV<p>

Zatanna nearly jumped out of her skin as her computer turned on, supposedly by itself. She stared at it, and watched curiously as her desktop came on. The computer then proceeded to log in to her MyFriendz account. She then watched as a friend request popped up but before she could go near the computer, her computer accepted the friend request and the video feature came on. Dick grinning face stared her smack in the middle of the screen; after her date with him she'd forgotten he was also robin who could hack into National Security if given the right tools.

"Hey Zee"

"Don't ever do that again. EVER."

"Sure, my favorite color is I don't know red, I like pizza and maybe we go out for some if you don't kill me, another time?" Zatanna had to admit it was a smooth move and she was enjoying herself

"Hmmmm… no"

"Why not! I didn't do anything wrong did I?" his eyes turned into innocent baby's: soft and pleading.

"Well you hacked into my computer, and you kissed me without my permission" at the mention of the kiss both teenagers, blushed slightly. Looking at each other they laughed.

"At least you admit you were thinking about the kiss"

"No I wasn't, you were."

"Do you want to start an argument over a kiss? Okay let's both admit we were both thinking about the kiss. Good! Fine!"

* * *

><p>ROBIN POV<p>

"I like poppy cat!" Dick just stared at her. Where had this sudden, random turn of conversation gone?

"What?"

"I like poppy cat! You know that old cartoon about the cat who always…" she frowned as he stared at her "look never mind

"I prefer Atom Boost"

"No way is that so much crap"

"What no it is the king of Saturday morning cartoons"

"Really what about Jones adventure?"

"Too, easy I guess"

"True"

"Then how about…."

This conversation went on starting with Saturday morning cartoons and ending with the start of friendship between the two teenagers.

10:45am

* * *

><p>BATMAN POV<p>

Unbeknownst to the two teenagers, they were being watched by the Justice league. Alfred had already delivered the breakfast items and the meeting had been adjourned. Barry alone had tons of sandwiches and muffins.

"I still don't see what wrong with them starting a relationship" said Dinah eating a chocolate chip muffin.

"You don't see anything wrong with it NOW. What happens a few months or something down the line and that boy is in a relationship with my daughter- when the world ends, and she manages to be allowed on the team and they are all disgustedly gooey eyed at each other and their relationship problems causes cooperation problems in the team and suppose one of them gets hurt, and it's nothing serious, just knocked unconscious and it's a fulfill the job or evil wins and they are to worried about their partner and….

* * *

><p>BLACK CANARY POV<p>

"For some reason this argument seems familiar" Dinah said whispering to Oliver (Green Arrow). He smiled remembering the same argument they had when they first began the relationship.

"…what happens then?" Giovanni had finally stopped his rant.

"You know what I think about all of this?" said Barry "I think you should just let kids be kids. Let them go ahead with the prospect of a relationship. Whether they turn out to be boyfriend/girlfriend or the best of friends I think we should let them make their own mistakes and learn from them. In the end it's their lives and I would rather they look back and say "I tried on this opportunity, this experience in life" than to say" I wonder if and what would have?" if you know what I mean."

The Bat cave was silent

"Oh come on! I say smart things all the time besides they have the right to at least try. If positions were reversed and you guys tried to shut down the whole thing before it could even attempt to exist, I'd be pissed and probably turn uncooperative and moody and suspicious all the time. Not that we haven't learnt to be suspicious but we should be able to relax at some point in our daily schedules."

"May I interject Master Bruce," at Bruce's affirmative nod Alfred continued "Master Barry-"

"Ummm," Barry said his mouth full of sandwiches "no Master just Barry" Alfred only raised one eyebrow.

"MASTER Barry," this time Barry didn't interject as Alfred tone was that of a patronizing parent or the headmaster. "Is quite correct. Even though you may only be mentors, you still play an important part in those children's life regardless of whether you are aware of it or not. Every move you make will be scrutinized by those teenagers like teenagers do.

Their first assumption will be that you probably don't trust them or that you keep seeing them as little children instead of teenagers in the adjoining phase between childhood and adulthood that can make their own choices and decisions. While it is true you may want to protect them from getting hurt maybe what they want right is to be hurt to learn that everything in life is a chance you have to take be whether it turns out for the good or the bad."

"Whoa deep" Barry said

"And extremely depressing. Is this a discussion about an overprotective, in your space, sucking out all you oxygen father deciding whether or not to allow his 14yr old

Date or is this about how life is an unforgiving, unfair, take it or leave it lesson you learn every day" Billy mumbled this a little sleepily

"Really Billy, tell us more." Dinah said. Billy heard the slightly amused tone in her voice and smiled at her

"Unlike you ol-"

"You say that word, I shoot you"

"I'm not saying, I have more knowledge in the whole teenage thing 'cause I'm always with you guys but even so I'm still a kid. It'll probably be a long while before I get in any relationship with girls so I'm gonna change the subject a little but the content will be the same. Um, I don't know if this is a good analogy but here goes:

** Both Zatanna and Dick have extra talents normal people don't have, Zatanna with her magic and Dick with his gymnastics and money. Trying to stop this relationship thing right now is like homeschooling Zatanna and Dick and pampering them, telling them their skills are important and that's all they're gonna need in life and people will spoil them like you do in this scenario. When they go into the world and they will have to sometime, they are gonna get a culture shock in realizing the world doesn't revolve around them. **

** So you would need to prepare them by letting Zatanna do things normal so she appreciate her magic more and so she doesn't begin to get a big ego and teach her how things work if for some reason her magic disappears. The same thing with Dick, you would teach him other necessary skills other than Gymnastics and ILLEGAL hacking. Like supposed he got paralyzed, he should know skills so he doesn't suddenly feel life is over because he can't flip about." **When he was done the other league members, nodded and everyone looked at Giovanni.

"When he puts it that way. Sigh, fine but if he hurts my little girl they will be hell to pay. Unfortunately relationships can't happen without one person hurting the other over something or the other or another can they."

"So you're warming up to the idea" Barry said enthusiastically

"About as well as letting her join the team because if I realize someone told me "they're good kids Giovanni, don't worry Giovanni" and what happens?"

"They are good kids and fighters for now, but they are also teenagers and teenagers will be teenagers: rebellious, decisive, and unsure about life. But they are not troublemakers, like every teenager, they're just trying someplace to fit in."

"So what do we do now?" this question came from Barry

"We watch, listen, support them as best as we can and we wait" Bruce said quietly.


	9. Chapter 9:I am allergic to hazelnuts

**Hey guys! Sooooooo sorrry i didn't update earlier. I wanted to update two days ago but i was lying on my bed and then I got lazy. **

**I'm gonna be doing some time skips ( sort of) you'll see when you read. **

**I do not own yj or its characters blah blah. **

**Oh and I'm not allergic to nuts so i did the whole allergy thing in my mind. I don't know if people who are allergic to nuts can eat popcorn since it's made from corn kernels so excuse me if i am inaccurate.**

**Let the story begin!**

* * *

><p>8:35 am<p>

ZATANNA POV

Zatanna walked through the halls in a sense of bliss. She vaguely remembered checking her watch and noting it was five minutes before homeroom registration. All last night she and Dick had talked for hours about silly little things: from favorite Saturday morning cartoons to favorite colors to current events. She remembered how the six hour discussions and debates had been interrupted when Zatanna's dad asked for her help and when Dick's dad told him he had some extra studies to attend to. They'd reluctantly ended the conversation, promising to resume it the next day unless something came up.

Zatanna bumped into someone

"Oh sorry, I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine"

"Tiff? Tiffany? Is that you?"

"Yes!" she said in a frustrated tone "sorry but you're the umpteenth person who asked that. I guess I never realized how many people really liked me." Instead of her usual Rachel look alike outfit which would have been a pink tank top with an army green shorts and a brown jacket with a dark pink boa( you know those feathery scarf like things, movie stars in the '60s use to wear across their shoulders) and brown, green and pink shoes. It would have been a close imitation as no one was allowed to have the same outfit as Rachel, not even her entourage.)But she was wearing a pair of dark blue almost black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt marked GOING GREEN IS THE NEW BLACK in green letters and a pair of plain grey converse. Her hair which would've been poofed up and done in some elaborate style was in a simple low lying braided ponytail swept to the side.

"So… Rachel knows?"

"Nope!" she giggled nervously "I'm thinking of breaking it to her with this" she handed Zatanna a copy of the school's daily newspaper. On the front page in big block letters were the words "RACHEL GETS DOUSED WITH PUNCH AT THE DANCE!" The article beneath it read:

_On Saturday, 24th of this month was the school's annual spring dance. At the beginning of the dance a surprise visit was made by Zatanna Zatara who showed up with her boyfriend (despite Rachel's insistence) , a seemily, nice person who had a diss off with little Mini. A short while later one of Rachel's friends came back from the refreshment table after going to get drinks for all of the girls and she "tripped" resulting in punch being poured down Rachel's front (both her dress and bra)._

_For more information and several cut out color and black and white pictures, both single snapshots and frame by frame of the alleged incident please turn to page 3 to the rest of the paper."_ Zatanna looked up. For the first time she realized everyone had a newspaper and a cutting utensil of some sort" scissors, stencil knife a plain knife etc.

"She's gonna kill you, you know that right?"

"Yeah but she can't or I'll tell everyone or rather show them."

"Show them what?" Tiffany took out a thick book.

"The book of secrets" Tiffany said smirking

"But isn't that… I know they've been mean but are you thinking of sending that through the whole school if something happens?"

"Yup"

"Did you at least read through the book first to make sure if you read anything, it wouldn't be anything, I don't know private or emotional"

"You mean like if one of them had a drinking problem or if someone's mom had breast cancer or something like that?

"Yeah, I know they haven't been the nicest persons but just spilling it out like that without any thought as to how they would feel would make you worse than them. There would have to be a reason they would keep it private right"

"Yeah, it's nothing like that and if it was I wouldn't use it like that. It's filled with stuff like "_oh my gosh how does Isabella get her hair to look so good, I try all these products and my hair is still dry" _or oh, um this one _"where does Janie get her clothes. I have designer and her clothes look better than mine sometimes"_

"They are human!"

"Yeah, I guess they think popularity is based on how much money you have"

"Not at this school" Zatanna said as the bell rang signaling

2:55pm

* * *

><p>ROBIN POV<p>

At another school where popularity is based on how much green you have, a blue eyed, raven haired boy was wishing one of his favorite classes Computer Science would end.

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock" mimicked the clock and his watch mocking him. Only five more minutes before school finishes. But that's 300 seconds. Tick Tock"

"Mister Grayson!" a sharp, no nonsense voice called from the front of the room. Inwardly Dick jumped, outwardly he blinked in surprise

"Yes Mister Lashly?"

"Since you don't seem to be paying much attention, why don't you demonstrate to the class in the next 5 minutes how to fix these ten computers with varying problems?" Glad to have something to focus on other that the time Dick rushed forward. He finished fixed the computers in ten minutes. He could've easily fixed them in three but Bruce told him to hide his true skills so if any villains checked out for the young superheroes, their abilities would not seem to out of the ordinary.

When he was finished he went to grab his bag, most of the class already gone. As he was about to exit the classroom, called him.

"Listen, Richard, I understand you as a teenager, will be absent minded sometimes but try to focus on your work and make the best of your education now instead of wasting time, regretting it and going back to learn what you couldn't years ago"

"Uh sure Mr. Lashly"

"Goodbye Richard"

As soon as the stepped out of the classroom, he called Alfred and explain what had happened. He bumped into someone as he headed out to the courtyard entrance

"Oh sorry Babs"

"Dick! What are you doing rushing home so early? And so excited?"

"Nothing, I'm have an appointment with someone"

"Is it a girl? With the way you're rushing about, you would think so" she said this jokily but didn't expect for Dick to turn a little red

"Nothing Babs, just a friend"

* * *

><p>BARBARA POV<p>

Barbara watched as Dick ran towards the long, sleek, black limo and slid in the car. She stood on the sidewalk as the car drove away. Dick liked someone? Who was it? Barbara was frustrated at her lack of knowledge when her eyes found a tall, blond girl who looked uncomfortable in the uniform. Staring intensely, Barbara walked forward.

* * *

><p>ARTEMIS POV<p>

Artemis looked in surprise at the 13 year old girl that was looking at her as if she wanted to gut her. What was her problem? The girl walked until she stood in front of Artemis. She was a little taller than that freshman whoever he was that had taken the picture of her and him on her first day.

"So what's Dick big secret?"

Artemis looked left and right. The girl sighed

"I mean you"

"I-I'm sorry I think you have the wrong girl. Excuse me I have to get home to my mother."

"Not until you answer my questions"

"What?"

* * *

><p>BARBARA POV<p>

Barbara was annoyed.

"What?" The girl asked

"Listen, new girl, it's obvious Dick knows you because he wouldn't just go up to you and take a picture of you two together.

"Dick! So that kid's name is Dick?"

"It's Richard really, but Dick a nickname, Richard seems to cold and snuffy for his personality"

"Oh, alright then Bye"

"Not so fast"

* * *

><p>ARTEMIS POV<p>

Artemis was becoming pissed. "Listen kid, I got to go home to my mother okay? And I don't want to be late. This _is_ Gotham you know" Artemis then wrenched her arm out of the younger teen's death grip and ran to make sure the bus didn't drive off because of some little kid's mistake. I mean come on! The guy's the one who took the picture! Not me! Geez!

* * *

><p>BARBARA POV<p>

'It had to be a girl' Barbara worried obsessively. 'As far as I know, he's never been in a rush to get home and he's never blushed like that before when I tease him about his nonexistence love life. Barbara sighed. This was so difficult. If only that thick headed boy could see she didn't want him to get in a relationship and change, since all the girls were only interested in his money as the ward of Bruce Wayne.

He really is dense or this girl must be covering up her gold-digging ways really well if he can't see through her act. And if Dick can't see through her act, it just means I will have to after all I am the daughter of a police officer.'

* * *

><p>ARTEMIS POV<p>

Luckily, the bus didn't leave her but it did come late so that meant Artemis was late. Normally she got home at 5:00pm but today she got home at 6:30pm. Her mother was waiting just outside the length of the door and the area it took to swing in. The sigh and look of relief on her mother's face was quickly extinguished by the beeping of the communicator. Putting the phone shaped device to her ear, she answered.

"Hello! Artemis here"

"Hey Arty"

"Wally. How many times do I have to tell you don't call me Arty?"

"Yeah, yeah, hey meeting in 15"

"Minuets? Meeting? What meeting?"

"No 15hrs. Of course I mean 15 minuets"

"I can't make it in 15 minutes, and what meeting Wally?" she was rushing around trying to get her bow and arrows and change clothes at the same time," I just got home and everyone is not as fast as you!"

"Tick tock Arty"

"Tell Kaldur, I'll be late."

"Sure"

"Wait! Why isn't Robin making this call?"

"Uh? Oh well he not to long arrived and is tinkling with the computers or something"

"Oh okay then"

"Bye Arty. Oh and don't change into your suit. Your normal clothes would be fine"

Click.

Artemis cursed and nearly fell over her hurriedly dropped bag as she struggled to untangle her left leg from her archer's suit shirt sleeve.

* * *

><p>ROBIN POV 4:30PM<p>

Robin sat in the chair. 'finally' he thought , I did all that homework right and as fast as I could and I still feel I've taken to long' He turned on the computer, logged into MyFriendz and sent Zatanna a video chat request. Zatanna didn't answer back instead her father's voice came over in the form of a recorded message.

"Zatanna cannot be here, right now talking to you today. She had an allergic reaction to hazelnuts at school and was taken to the hospital. It happened earlier today and she didn't want to worry you so she asked me to record this message…"

* * *

><p>ZATANNA POV 6:30pm<p>

Zatanna was irritated and pink and thinking about the source of her irritation didn't help. Being in the hospital was turning out to be boring but the doctors wanted to keep her un observation through the night to make sure all the liquid they'd pumped out was the last of the hazelnut concoction and that her airways had opened up and were being used to their full capacity and all that. She didn't hold it against them. After feeling what she had at school, she wanted to make sure all of the hazelnut stuff was out of her body but it would've been nice to have something to do.

It happened earlier today…

FLASHBACK 9:00AM

It was homeroom, the teacher hadn't come in yet and Zatanna and Tiffany were talking.

"So where did you put all your Rachel look alike clothes"

"I put them in a big garbage bag and on the way to school, I out them in a donation box for the homeless and children orphanages"

"Really? Th –"

"Aaaahhhhhh!" How dare she call me Mini! How dare she! My name is Mimi not Mini"

"Your name? Your stupid name? Look at these pictures, I look ridiculous, hideous!"

Suddenly the door to their homeroom flung open. Zatanna and Tiffany continued talking as if they didn't hear the outburst with the rest of the school. The room turned so silent you could hear a pin drop. Four shapes blocked the light in front of them, causing Zatanna and Tiffany to look up.

"You, you disgusting, stupid, non-fashionable, piece of shit" Mimi exclaimed loudly nearly deafening the people around her.

"Who me?" Tiffany asked innocently "oh, Mimi thank you so much for the compliments, it is an honour" Zatanna laughed, she couldn't help it. It was so hard not to do while Mimi stood there screaming like a little cat.

"Tiffany Dots, you have made an enemy out of us! Be afraid, be very afraid."

"Seriously Rachel? That is so melodramatic!" Zatanna said trying to smother her laughs

"At least my boyfriend isn't some tech geek named Dick. Can you believe it Dick" The rest of the girls laughed.

"Yes his name is Dick but your nose job is fake so I guess you can't exactly say anything now can you."

"You can scoff at me all you want but I am meeting with Robin, the Amazing Superhero, on Saturday and pretty soon you will be begging for my mercy because I will have the Amazing Robin hooked around my finger."

"Yeah? Keep dreaming" Zatanna said snorting

"At least, I will have someone important instead of your babysitting job"

"What's that I hear Rachel? Jealous?"

"Of what? You? As if!"

"Oh and Zuzu?"

"What Bitchel? Oh so sorry it's Rachel isn't it?"

"You disgusting, son of a bitc-"

"It takes one to know one"

"You!" and with that enraged cry Rachel lunged at Zatanna. Everyone was shocked. Rachel, the Queen, Daddy's little devil did NOT lunge at people. She got the wrestling team to do that so it was understandable when Zatanna was caught unaware.

Snarling like a dog or a cat, Rachel grabbed Zatanna's hair and hit her head against the floor. HARD. Zatanna hissed in pain, it hurt.

Kicking up, Zatanna rolled so she was on top of Rachel and was getting ready to punch her. SLAP! Zatanna stared for a moment in shock. Rachel had attacked her had used something as petty as a slap. Using her elbow Zatanna rammed it into Rachel's nose and smirked when she heard the satisfying sound of crunch

Rachel screamed, blood slowly running down her nose. She punched Zatanna in the stomach and reversed positions. She grabbed Zatanna's medium length hair with one hand and pulled on it. Like a girl. With the other hand she grabbed Zatanna's hand and squeezed tightly. Zatanna felt a sharp pain in her arm and when she looked her arm was bleeding a little trickle of blood from a spot where a syringe had jabbed her

"At least I know you are some pinheaded, piece of shit exactly like that underage freak, who brought you to the dance Zuzu"

Zatanna began to get pissed now. No one insulted Dick, ever. Part of the reason was that he alone would make you pay in a way that seemed ten times more painful than what you did to him; but the fact that Rachel had just insulted him in front of her was another matter.

'He doesn't deserved to be insulted by this bitch when I asked him to do something so silly for me and even if he hadn't said yes, he had been nice to me when I was doing the trial run*'.

So Zatanna grabbed Rachel's hair, pulled it and slammed her head into the floor viscously. Zatanna became aware of people pulling on her arms and hooking their arms underneath her armpits. Realizing with a shock, what a scene she was causing Zatanna stopped struggling.

Suddenly, she threw up violently for no reason. Kneeling on the floor which suddenly seemed nice and cool, Zatanna heard a snicker. Her searching eyes found Rachel battered but smirking face.

"Oh poor, poor Zuzu, you never worried about what was in the syringe now did you?" The rhetorical question was left unanswered.

Zatanna heaved but nothing came up. It felt as if her throat was closing up.

"What…. What… in needle" Zatanna was wheezing. She couldn't get enough air through her nose.

"Oh it's a mixture my doctor gave me, for my low protein levels or something like that"

Zatanna became aware of Tiffany wiping her face with a wet handkerchief. She hadn't been there a moment ago. Had she blacked out?

"It was a mixture containing nuts. Peanuts, almond nuts, walnuts and hazelnuts.

Hazelnuts!

"I know you don't go near hazelnuts so I injected you with the very same thing you hate to eat"

People were crowding Zatanna now: checking her pulse, monitoring her choppy, off balance breathing.

"...gic"

"What?"

"llergic… hazel… nuts bad" Zatanna was racked with coughs and after the last cough has subsided, she'd collapsed.

She'd woken up in the hospital surrounded by several beeping machines comforted by the feel of her father cool hand stroking her hand gently.

"Daddy?" she'd whispered softly and bit rough because of her lungs which were reversing back to their original state now that the hazelnut had been pumped out.

"Shh Zatanna, get all the rest you can" She tried to resist but her father's hand had begun to stroke her forehead and sing her that lullaby the way he did when she was a little girl. When she'd awoken the second time a nurse had informed her that her father had sudden business to attend to and had to leave her. The nurse had also informed her of her overnight stay in the hospital.

All this free time on her hands was great but she needed something to do and because the nurses wouldn't let her get out of the bed, her mind began to roam.

She wondered what Dick was doing now. Was he at HQ being briefed on some mission, or was he at home being bored out of his mind because she was in the hospital. Was he even worried about her? Nah! He wouldn't have been worried about her, not like that only like a friend.

* * *

><p>MOUNT JUSTICE 6:55pm<p>

ARTEMIS POV

"recognized Artemis B07"

Artemis rushed inside HQ expecting to have everyone look at her and to receive the famous Bat glare. Instead she found Robin doing some computer stuff, saw Wally sitting in the chair next to him talking about Ions and Cations, smelt cookies and heard static. She was sure if she had gone to the pool she would have found Kaldur relaxing in the water.

"Wally!" she screamed. Wally merely smirked at her in that irritating way of his. "where," she said slowly, narrowing her eyes "is the meeting?"

" There is none."

"Arghhhh! You arrogant, inconsid-"

"At least not yet"

"Not yet?"

"yup! There's supposed to be one at 7. You got 5minuets to relax Arty. You should be happy"

Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, and then she vaguely remembered Batman and Black Canary had called a meeting with the teens to discuss balancing their lives or something.

"Thanks… I guess"

Wally walked up to her. Artemis tensed ready for any tricks, instead he grabbed her arm, plunked her in a couch and had a glass of cold water in her hand before she could blink.

"What did you do?" she asked sniffing the water

"Nothing! Swear!"

Artemis took a cautious sip. Nothing happened so she drank more, rested her head back against the couch back and shut her eyes. The next thing she knew was that someone was shaking her awake. She blinked, a bit out of it. She had fallen asleep? That wasn't the fact that amazed her; it was more that she had let her guard down enough that she hadn't snapped awake the moment someone came near her.

Wally stood in front of her holding her glass of water.

"What?"

"Get up. It's time for the meeting"

"Oh" Artemis rubbed her eyes aware of how heavy her body felt. She hadn't been getting enough sleep. She went to grab her backpack but Wally interjected

"Don't bother with the bag. It's safe out here."

"Okay…"

They entered a mini sized conference room to the league's conference room and when everyone was settled, the meeting began

* * *

><p>WALLY POV<p>

15mins later

"This meeting is finished. Now could someone please wake up Artemis and tell her nap time's over?" said Batman, sarcasm rolling off of him.

"Let's leave her, she looks tired" Wally said quietly

"I agree with him" Black Canary said. Anyone could tell she was tired. Now that she was sleeping out of exhaustion, that exhaustion became more profound. Her skin was paler than usual, faint, black shadows linings her eyes.

"Wally, why don't you carry Artemis to a couch?"

"No way! She'd kill me if she found out and-"Wally gulped. Both Black Canary and Batman were looking at him. He began to feel pressured.

"Okay, okay!" Wally lifted Artemis in his arms and after laying her gently in a couch, he realized someone was staring at him. He turned around to meet Robin 'stare.

"Ah dude. What's up?"

"Um, this might sound a little vague but, what are you doing?" Wally had grabbed Artemis's bag and was shifting through it.

"If she catches you, you're dead"

"I know but she seemed like she needed to carry it in the conference room with her and I intend to see why"

"Dude!"

"Wally what are you doing now?" Black Canary said

"Lightening a load?"

"Wally that's invading her privacy"

"So she has something to hide?" Wally pulled out 5 heavy textbooks, 10 worksheets and 2 long reading assignments and all of them were due tomorrow. Wally glanced at some of the questions and several of them were assigned that day, others over the weekend and even those were barely done and you could tell Artemis was working hard on them by the numerous working covering the sides and back of the papers and textbooks.

"Jeez! Who the hell assigns this much work?"

"Didn't she work on any of this when she got home from school?" Dick asked

Wally shook his head "no I don't think so, when I called her she said she just got home and she sounded out of it."

* * *

><p>ROBIN POV<p>

"Hey K.F.? Can I get a moment?

"Sure Rob. What's up?" he asked

"Um what do you give a girl-"

"A girl, really? Who's the lucky chick?"

Dick turned red "no you idiot! What do you give to a girl when she's sick? Do you think a teddy bear, a dozen roses and balloons is enough or to much?"

Truthfully Wally wanted to say it seemed like a little to much but seeing the young superheroes' anxious face he nodded.

"Yeah it seems okay"

"Thanks"

"No prob, now if you excuse me, I'm gonna have to forge Artemis' homework answers. Some of them at least not all"

Dick watched his friend leave and smiled to himself. When was Wally going to admit he liked Artemis as more than a friend? The boy was clueless.

_And so are you_ a voice whispered in his ear. Dick shook when you started to hear things it wasn't a good thing. He just home Zatanna liked her flowers.

'Well if giving her that was enough I guess it was a good thing I didn't buy the chocolates' Dick smiled and laughed to himself sheepishly. He just wished he was in the hospital room to see Zatanna's reaction when she saw his get well presents.


	10. Chapter 10: Artemis' secret is spilled?

**Hey guys! Sooo sorry for not updating earlier. I forgot my charger by my aunt and my computer went dead. So I will post chapter 10 and 11 together, one after the other. I am also considering a spin off story form chpt 10 about Artemis. **

**Do not own YJ yada yada yada.**

* * *

><p>Hospital Room Tuesday morning 11 am<p>

Zatanna POV

Zatanna woke up uneasy and fully alert. What was it that had woken her up? Then she heard several rustling sounds.

'What the? Why is it so dark?'Then Zatanna realized she had her eyes shut. Opening them cautiously, she realized what it was that had her uneasy. Giant drapes covered The windows in the room barring the sunlight from entering unlike her room at home where the sunlight announced its presence to her earlier than breakfast.

Zatanna shifted her body to sit up better. Just as she was doing that, the door opened and a middle aged, sweet grandmother kind of woman stepped through. When she saw what Zatanna was doing she hurried over to help her.

" there, there dearie" she said fluffing the pillows as well " all good?"

"yes, thank you"

"Good. Do you mind if I draw these drapes it has this room way to dark for eleven in the morning"

"Sure it's no problem. Wait eleven? I don't sleep that late on a normal day and I have to go to school-"

" not today sweetie. The doctors wanted to release you tomorrow but your father asked they keep you until Thursday."

"So I can leave on Thursday, meaning I can go to school from Thursday."

"Yes and we will be giving you your own Epinephrine Auto-Injector or Epi pen for short."

"A what? An Epi pen?"

" it's like a first aid medication in case you eat any hazelnuts." The woman took out a wide pencil like object and motioned towards the instructions and demonstrated what to do and how you knew if it was safe to use the Epi pen and other useful information. "... Usually people who are allergic to peanuts use this but your case was severe so we tweaked the medicine so it works better to counteract your hazelnut allergy."

"Thanks um.."

"Sophie"

" Right thanks. Hey can I give a spare to a close friend so if I'm really bad she can inject the epinephi- the medicine?"

" sure, yes once you trust her and you and your father talk about it"

"Thanks again"

When Sophie left it was quiet in the room. Zatanna tried surfing channels but nothing good was showing and after a while reclining in the bed, she began to get sleepy so she slept.

5pm

* * *

><p>Zatanna jolted awake instantly alert.<p>

"Dad!" Her father had been trying to step in quietly so he didn't wake her up. It didn't work

"Sorry" He was carrying a bowl of soup it looked like, some crackers, a glass of both orange juice and water and a candy bar. " I thought you might be hungry, the nurse informed me that you hadn't eaten for a whole day so I brought breakfast, lunch and dinner"

Zatanna's stomach growled as if to agree with her father.

"The nurses informed you? Where were you for the whole day then?"

" I had some business to take care of"

" JL business?"

" No a bit more personal"

"I'm guessing it didn't work out, you look a little irritated"

"We're in a negotiating phase"

"Ah, I see. Dad, you asked the hospital staff to release me on Thursday?"

"Can they release me on Wednesday night so I can go school on Thursday?"

"Zatanna I want to make sure you are completely healed"

"Dad. I'm sure from Monday afternoon to Wednesday night is enough time plus I promised you good grades and I can't do that if I don't understand the work now can I?"

"Well no, sigh, promise to call if you feel any tightening in your chest or anything like that for no reason?"

"Yes and Sophie, the nurse, she showed me how to use the Epi pen medication injection thing"

"Well fine then"

"You're going to be completely overprotective these next few days aren't you?"

" A little"

Zatanna and her father talked some more and while she negotiated the consequences for the fake date, she ate her food. It slid straight down to her stomach as if saying she shouldn't have slept through breakfast and lunch. Finally, her dad kissed her goodnight and left to go home, something that surprised her and also scared her a little. After so many years of him practically smothering her, the way he gave her that little bit of responsibility shocked her a little. With the food settled in her stomach Zatanna began to be lulled into sleep once more.

* * *

><p>ZATARA POV<p>

Zatara was a bit peeved. As soon as he had arrived home he'd began to pace back and forth. It annoyed him. Should he? or should he just leave it. The ways things were happening was a little wrong morally but he didn't want to aggravate the situation even worse, plus when Zatanna goes back to school she'd probably come back home saying he ruined her life or something like that. But just thinking about that man and his arrogant smirk...

_Zatanna's High School 10:00am _

_Principal's office. Inside the room are Mr. Zatara, Rachel and her father Mr. Sanders a high level executive at a software and computer development company and beside him an unknown man... _

_"Mr. Zatara, Mr. Sanders it is a pleasure for you to join us today" The principal had gushed. Mr. Sanders had looked pleased and Giovanni had only raised an eyebrow. _

_"Oh course not under the circumstances, no, the circumstances are quite severe. We are here as you know because Rachel and Zatanna were involved in a violent incident at school. A fight. Now as a means of fair trial, Rachel, why don't you tell us what happened?" _

_Rachel got up out of the chair she was sitting down in. Her nose was covered in a pyramid of bandages and two splints that set her nose, she had a swollen, bruised eye and her hand was wrapped in bandages She attempted to sniff but a bit of spit only came out her nose and a little trickle of blood hung just on the inside of her nose like a booger. _

_"Well sir, Mr. Josiah sir," she said sounding very nasal " it all happened so fast I don't know where to begin or what to say" She then broke off _

_" Now, now Rachel just relax, it's okay just start when you're ready okay" Rachel nodded her head slowly. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then burst into tears. _

_"I- I don't know. Daddy? I want Mom, she said she'd be here!" _

_"Now Rachel, you know your mother had to go to the station to get ready for the awards and convention day." He turned to Giovanni " She's a top class reporter" He whispered haughtily. _

_Giovanni nodded politely and watch as everyone including that mysterious man fawn over Rachel promising her the world. To him it all looked like a well rehearsed act and if Rachel hadn't been discovered by an acting agency she ought to go in the business _

_"I- I guess I have to start somewhere so I'll start at the beginning. This morning my girls: Mimi, Suzie, Jo and I entered the school like every Monday" _

_"Didn't you have another friend? Um oh that girl Tiffany. Tiffany Dots" A quick expression of disgust flash across Rachel's face quickly replaced be puzzlement. _

_"No" she had snapped visibly annoyed to be interrupted while speaking. " Anyway, we were walking in the halls like normal and the school newspaper group was handing out the weekly newspaper to everyone that passed. We took the newspapers only to be polite I mean we could've been less bothered about what those frea- free spoken people have to say. Then-" _

_"Isn't your mother a news anchor or something? so shouldn't you respect them a little" Zatara had asked this out of pure curiosity. Rachel just stared at him like he'd asked a stupid question. _

_"Well you see newspaper writers sit in the shadows and write boring articles, but news anchoring? That's where the story at! I mean who wants to hear about some boring person who writes a smelly, old article? No one. The news anchor is the face of the news so it's completely obvious she or he is more important" _

_"Oh really?-" _

_"Anyways like I was saying, we took the newspaper and on the front page some stupid writer wannabee bitc- big headed person out a shot of me at the dance when that mentally unstable girl poured punch down my dress. They also insulted my friend Mimi making fun of her name and it made us so angry and defensive so we went to confront the writer. _

_"The writer and Zatanna were talking and laughing about how hilarious it was to have punch spilled on me in front of everyone and I tried to stop them. I began telling Zatanna about how I'd at least gotten a boyfriend who wasn't only there for the dance or at least something like that and she lunged at me." _

_"I didn't even mean it in a bad way, what I meant to say was that at least my boyfriend goes to school with me and her don't and he could have a girlfriend at his school and to be careful since he could be cheating on her and then the fight happened. I got hit so much times and while we were fighting, and it hurt. While she was hitting me, my syringe the doctor gave to me with peanut based mixture dropped out of the case I had in my pocket. The cover drooped of and it stuck Zatanna. Then someone pulled her away from me and she began to vomit and stuff. It was disgusting. That's my recap" Rachel had sitten back down down. _

_"This brings us to the next proceeding in this meeting. Mr. Zatara?" _

_"I was wondering if we could discuss medical bills?" his voice had taken on a cold tone _

_"Yes medical bills, dear me the price is $400 for the nose surgery, $ 70 for the eye treatment, $30 for the bruises and cuts and $ 75 for her hand treatment." _

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"Well look at my baby girl. It's obvious that your daughter has got some sort of anger management problem" _

_"I will not pay any of your daughter's medical bills when my daughter's in the hospital and she nearly died!" _

_"Really? then I will sue you on the counts of physical bodily harm, defamation of character and the knowledge of reckless, mental instability" _

_"What?" _

_"My lawyer Mr. Griffin here has it all drawn up" _

_"That isn't possible as the incident happened on school grounds and the school has a policy that allows it to take responsibility for any and all medical emergencies. All parents and guardians are required to sign the form when their child enrolls in the school and the policy pertaining a child is abolished when the child graduates, dies or is withheld from the school" _

_"Now you see you can't expect the school to pay for all this now can you Mr. Zatara, we have no money" This came from the principal who sounded a bit panicked. _

_"No they don't and you can't expect the owner of this school and the head of both the PTA and Board of management to pay for such a trivial thing now can you?" _

_"Owner of the school?"_

_"You see a few years back, the school went bankrupt and with the financial backing from __**my**__ company, we lifted the school out of its bankrupt state. A meeting was held with the bank who, after many legal meetings said the school could be saved as long as they sell it to me and of course the added bonus was that my son was going here at the time and I'm sure no parent would have wanted his or her child to relocate. It's to tiring. As I own the school and I am the president of the board of management, I can easily fire any uncooperative members of staff" With this last bit of his speech, Mr. Sanders flicked a glance towards the principal. _

_Giovanni had looked at the principal who'd had his eyes cast downward. They had flicked upwards when Mr. Sanders had finished his speech and though his eyes were sympathetic the words coming out of his mouth were not. "Oh course Mr. Sanders we already know this, sir. Well with legal representative in the room I think it best we start the proceedings" _

_"Oh course. With all the before mentioned acts the amount you are being sued for is $50,000,000.00." _

_"$50 what?" I don't have that kind of money" _

_"Of course you do. Before we checked you daughters college fund and she has $51,000,000.00 inside, I'm sure she would be able to sacrifice a few thousand, millions. You've been an active saver Mr. Zatara I commend you on that and it's not like we're leaving her penniless. We left a dollar!" _

_Zatara could have only stared in shock when Rachel and her father laughed. _

_"Absolutely not!" _

_"Of course if you can't pay, your house and any vehicles or anything worth in assets will be taken. Penniless and homeless? Not a smart way to go Zatara. Choose wisely" and with this he had gotten up and walked out of the room. Rachel had followed her father and so did the lawyer but not before resting the legal suing information in a folder in front of him. _

_An awkward silence had filled the office when the Sanders and Mr. Griffin had left. _

_"Now see Mr. Zatara, it's best if you don't try to counter sue and just pay the money and-" But Zatara got up, picked up the folder and exited the office. _

END FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>STILL ZATARA POV<p>

Zatara sighed thinking about the legal problem." What am I going to do?"

9:00am Gotham Prestigious private school

* * *

><p>BARBARA POV<p>

She had finally found her, Her Prey.

* * *

><p>ARTEMIS POV<p>

Artemis sighed tiredly. Today was the annual visit to her mother's physician. Even though doctors had said nerves in her mother's spinal cord were completely damaged, the doctor said it was still a good idea to exercise the muscles and keep them fit. In her hand she had a bunch of notes the doctor had given her stating the muscles were firm and fit and to continue the daily exercises. Even though the reports were good Artemis still worried. Anything could go wrong in 24hrs. ANYTHING.

"Hello Artemis Crook" Artemis jumped as she heard her name from an unfamiliar and slightly annoying voice.

"What?" Artemis stared at the 13 yr old girl who had "threatened" her yesterday.

"Artemis Crook, 15yr old. transferred her from Gotham High school on a scholarship. Daughter of Paula and Lawrence Crook" Artemis' heart jumped at the mention of her father. "Younger sister of Jade Nguyen , no other siblings .livingon single parent and disability benefits. Mother Paula Crook was in jail for assassination and father Lawrence Crook was a suspected assassin but it hasn't been proven or couldn't."

"How?" Artemis' voice sounded horse even to herself

"Yeah, that's the question. How could your parents kill people for money as a job. and to make matters worse you're living with her, you're mother. An assassin!" Barbara's voice had risen and people heard what was being said and started whispering and pointing.

"My dad's a cop so the first thing he taught me was how to investigate suspicious things and to trust my gut. He also taught me to dig to the base of the story and yours doesn't look so solid now. A paralyzed assassin, yeah right! You're mom is probably faking the disability so she can get the benefits and she probably trains you in assassin classes in private. What's your job. huh Artemis? Or is that even your real name? Is your job to murder these kids and take their family money to get your family back in power or what because I'm sure the first thing your dad taught you was to kill."

"Th- that isn't true. it isn't"

"Isn't it? So if we go to your house right now and attack your mom she wouldn't kill us?" The taunt an threat were obvious.

"Don't you dare go after my mom! She's everything to me and worth so much more than you!" Uncharacteristic tears had begun to leak out of her eyes.

"Um what's going on?" A quiet, male voice said.

"Dick, thank goodness you're here! Did you hear everything, this girl probably been only hanging around you because she wanted your dad's money." Artemis was shaking her head desperately, tears streaking down her face but she looked angry.

"It- it isn't true"

" Then I typed and printed this classified file off the CIA convict alert files for a joke?" Shock slapped Artemis in the face.

" Wha-?

"Babs stop"

"Don/t act like you didn't know Artemis."

"Babs stop"

"I didn't"

"Yeah right as if, I bet you were proud to be on the list. Wanted to be just like dear, conveniently, missing Daddy.

* * *

><p>DICK POV<p>

'Babs stop!" Dick shook her shoulders gently. " stop!"

"It isn't true!" Artemis screamed but the damage was done. People had begun to whisper and point. Dick saw something in Artemis' eyes he never saw before .What was it? Shame, embarrassment, shack? All three? Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

"It's not" This was a hoarse whisper and then Artemis began to shove through the crowd who parted instantly and ran towards the administration building.

"Artemis!" Dick started to run after her but Barbara held him back.

"What did you do?" He only asked her and before he walked away, he handed her a bunch of neat stapled papers.

* * *

><p>BARBARA POV<p>

Barbara only watched in confusion as Dick walked away to look for the Artemis girl. Why couldn't he understand that she was trying to protect him from danger? Besides everyone else was patting her on the back and congratulating her. When she finally got out of the buzzing, gossiping crowd, someone caught her eye. It was one of the older students Bette Kane. When she caught Barbara's eye she only shook her head and walked away. What was wrong with her acting all disappointed.

Then she remembered the papers Dick gave her and she took a look at them. After reading the papers, shame and shock twined through Barbara. She had made a big mistake and acted before she fully checked out the situation. She had to find the Crook girl and apologize but somewhere deep inside Barbara knew no amount of apologizing could erase the shame Artemis had felt at that moment. She had to find her now!

"Children! Why are you all still out here! Off to class!" This instruction came from Mr. Johnson, a strict science teacher.

"All of you! Chop chop! You to Barbara Gordon inside let's go"

"Yes sir" Barbara dejectedly walked towards the classes compound looking back at the administration with a heavy heart.


	11. Chapter 11:Artemis withdraws

**CONTINUING...**

**DO NOT OWN...**

* * *

><p>9:00am<p>

ARTEMIS POV

Artemis ran and ran as fast as she could. When she reached the main building, she remembered they had cameras and her father's training kicked in. Taking off her shoe, she hit the cameras from their blind spot and ran to her locker. It didn't contain much but then Artemis was always ready to run. Gathering her things which were in a small back pack, she smoothed her hair and acted calm and carefree as she breezed through the academy's automatic , sliding doors.

* * *

><p>HQ 2hrs later<p>

Artemis wondered why she had come here. Oh yeah! If she went home, her mother would be disappointed and would make her go back to school while saying something like " The child might be blamed for the parent's sin but the child is not the parent." Other than those two, unlikely places, this was the only place left. She froze in front of the teleporter. Should she?

"Artemis B07"

Artemis sighed. She just wanted peace and to be free from her didn't anyone understand that? Her father Lawrence Crook. All of a sudden everything that girl said rushed back and Artemis collapsed on the nearest thing a large, couch and began to relive the painful memories.

* * *

><p>AT THAT EXACT SAME TIME: general person POV<p>

"Artemis B07" That was what came through the Justice's League communicators ( only to all the mentors).

"Artemis Crook has entered the Headquarters."

Bruce was in a meeting with Wayne tech and sent Barry to investigate while he tried to wrap up his meeting as soon as possible.

Barry was finishing up a preliminary check on bones dug up at a crime scene and was scheduled to a lunch break in five minutes so he decided to finish up super fast.

Clark was typing up the midweek DAILY PLANET and decided to save his work. It was almost done anyway.

Aqua man was in Atlantis and sent apologies that he couldn't leave as he had official king duties

Martian Man hunter was free, watching a movie's ending credits

Oliver Queen was practicing his archery

Dinah Lance was sparring in a judo against one of their best fighters, glad for the challenge and the workout. When she got the message, she dicided to cut her spar short by knocking her opponent to the ground

Young Billy Baston was falling asleep in class and the message woke him up in time not to be caught nodding off by the strictest teacher in school.

3mins later

* * *

><p>BARRY POV<p>

Barry skidded to a stop in front of the teleporter. He stepped through the opening.

"Flash 04" What he saw worried him. Artemis was cuddled in one of the couches and was shaking. But inside HQ wasn't cold. Then he noticed she was crying and her shaking seemed more like she was rocking herself in the fetal position. Barry sent a silent message to the rest of the JL who were on their way.

"Artemis, are you okay? It's alright, you're safe" Barry reached out slowly to pat her, to give her human contact to break her out of her shaking and when he blinked, she flicked out with a knife and cut his hand and arm. Both of them. He had to hand it to her she was fast, even by his standards.

"Guys hurry" he sent to the other JL members.

* * *

><p>1 12 hrs later

BARRY POV (STILL)The rest of the JL except for Aqua man and Billy who was told to stay in school had gathered at HQ. Despite his quick metabolism, his hand was still bleeding and it wasn't healing as quick as it would.

"Sorry I'm late. People just don't know how to lose." Dinah said quietly.

"You're late? What a surprise" Barry said rolling his eyes.

"What happened to your arms" Barry motioned towards Artemis with his head.

"She's been like that since I arrived and when I tried to approach her, this happened"

"With her bare hands?"

"A knife. She hit some arteries and veins and sliced into bone I think. All I know is that I haven't healed properly in 1 1/2 hrs."

"This is serious, you need to get that healed" Bruce sighed

"On it"

"Dinah" Barry said

With the rest of the JL watching Dinah walked forward. She approached Artemis like one would a wild cat.

"Hey Artemis, it's okay. I'm safe, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't have any weapons okay?" She rested her hand on Artemis' shoulder and a little bit of the tension escaped her body. "That's a good girl. Th-"

With a move so discreet and quick, Artemis flicked upwards with the knife, her body coiled and tight like a snake's. It was only because of Dinah's extra training that she flipped out of the way of the knife. Crouching, she stopped the rest of the JL who sprung to help her. For a while she and Artemis watched each other and the calm you saw in Artemis face scared Dinah and they knew it because it scared them too.

* * *

><p>DINAH POV<p>

Dinah watched Artemis carefully. The girl had been trained well. Don't leap at the opponent, let them come to you and use their force to finish them. Knowing Artemis wasn't going to move otherwise Dinah charged.

* * *

><p>BRUCE POV<p>

Bruce watched as Dinah charged. He was only slightly surprised, there had to be a reason she had used such a rookie mistake. The fight progressed and Dinah and Artemis were equally matched. Every time the other tried a move, the other counteracted it. If one of them changed their fighting style, the other would change to oppose it and so on. After five minutes Dinah made a mistake.

Sweeping out her leg to trip Artemis, she smiled in triumph but Artemis slid down and used the impact from the fall the swing her body around to kick Dinah in the face.

* * *

><p>DINAH POV<p>

In the silent way bats do, Bruce was there to stop Artemis' kick. He bent her arms behind her back, enough force to hurt but not to break or dislocate her arms. Holding Artemis' face in her arms Dinah whispered to her " It's alright, you're safe"

The calm mask Artemis broke and she began to tremble again. After a few seconds, Bruce released her cautiously. She fell to the ground. Bruce picked her up and carried her back to the couch.

"Guys" Dinah sais, looking at them. The rest of the JL nodded and left to give them privacy.

"It's okay Artemis, you are safe. You are not in any danger. No one wants to hurt you okay? Come back to the present, to now where it's safe Artemis. Come back NOW" Dinah spoke out every word clearly and with authority but Artemis only seemed to withdraw even more into herself.

* * *

><p>ARTEMIS POV 1st person<p>

'Where am I?' That was my first thought. It was foggy, the kind you find at night in ships, docks and old warehouses.

'NO! It couldn't be. I can't be back here. This morning I woke up, ate breakfast with my mom and went to school. I'm sure of it" Suddenly I was pulled forward roughly

"Stupid little girl" That voice! and all of a sudden I wasn't Artemis the 15yr old, I was Artemis, my father's private entertainment. "You're hungry aren't you huh? Ain't feed you for eight days, surprised you ain't begging for food yet. That's good, you got some of my blood in you after all. Might turn out to be a decent assassin.

The warehouse was big, old and smelt like sweat, blood and fish. I was pushed forward roughly by my hair into a cage built in the center of the room. On the outside there were chairs filled with people like it was a spectators match. A quiet hush descended the former noisy warehouse. Then a girl about seven or so was pushed into the cage. She had red, auburn hair in two pigtails and was wearing unlike my tank top and sweatpants, a blue shirt with flowers on it and a skort that was white with teddy bears on it.

"It time for the battle, what you paid for" A man's clear voice echoed through the warehouse. "Let us introduce our competitors. In the left corner we have Artemis a nine year old girl whose guaranteed to give us a catfight and in the other corner, we have Angel and unlike her name this 7 yr old girl's a real devil. Both of these young girls have been starved and fed nothing, not even water for eight days. Ladies the prize tonight is a plate of food with a piece of fresh bread, a chunk of cheese, two chicken drumsticks and one slice of chocolate and that's not all we even have a box juice."

Angel's stomach growled. I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll let you win"

"This fight is to the death!" The crowd cheered and I suddenly felt sick and Angel looked as scared as me. Then the bell clanged. Angel charged towards me all deadly and dangerous but I didn't want to hurt her so I kept on the defensive. Suddenly Daddy pulled me by my hair and hit me against the cage bars. It hurt but I had learned the hard way not to cry or show any expression of pain when Daddy hurt me.

"Listen to me you little girl, fight her. I didn't bring you here to hide

"I don't want to fight her Daddy, she's just a little girl" His eyes narrowed and I realized my mistake to late. He slammed my had hard against the cage bars again and again.

"Your mother is coming out of prison soon and I know you miss your mother. To bad she's paralyzed huh? I mean to have a mother who can't even do her job correctly, who get throw in prison and who's paralyzed at the same time whoo! What a life. Imagine what would happen if mommy died as soon as she came out of prison."

Shock filled me as I recognized his threat. I didn't want mommy to die! When the match resumed I had to hurt Angel.

The bell rang and Angel charged me. I did as Daddy taught and used her weight to flip her. I didn't want to. The people outside cheered and laughed. Why were they so happy?

I began to cry but I fought all the time so when Daddy beat me, he wouldn't be so rough. I dislocated Angel shoulder and broke her leg. I kept hitting her till she was trembling on the ground and she couldn't move. I would be mommy's good girl and finish this. I couldn't do it. It wasn't what I wanted to do. I stopped, hesitated and then put down the knife. I held out my hand to Angel.

"Let's be friends, we don't have to hurt each other as friends" Angel slapped away my hand and said

"You're stupid. If you really think there are such a thing as friends, a thing like trust." she shook her head "You're dumber then you look. Just finish it and get it over with" I nodded. Sometime during the fight knives and sticks and guns and other weapons had been tossed towards the cage. Grabbing the knife closest to me I pushed downward with all my might... and stopped inches above Angel's heart

"I can't do this" I said. I turned away and walked towards the exit. Surprisingly, the people let me pass. The cage door shut behind me and my father dragged me towards him and made me sit by him. In shock I saw Angel grab the knife and stabbed it repeatedly over and over in her chest.

"NO!" I screamed. I rushed to stop Angel but Daddy stopped me

"This is your fault little girl. You killed her" I had begun to cry

"No I didn't. She killed herself."

"No you killed her by trying to be friends with her. By saying you trust her. Do you hear me little girl? Every friend you make will do this to themselves" I screamed. I couldn't hold in the hurt anymore.

Daddy slapped me and burst my lip, told me to shut up I was making to much noise. When Angel was still, he pulled me away. I was glad we were going home, even if I was getting into-

"Daddy?" We hadn't really moved. We only went to another warehouse. A cleaner one but a warehouse. There were a lot of men and a few women. What did Daddy want me to do?

"Little girl, this is your punishment" Daddy kicked me to the ground. I never got my food, I deserved it right? I di- didn't hurt Angel. Wasn't I a good girl?

"Do whatever you want with her" Daddy said to the people

"Little girl survive this" He kicked me in the stomach and the people attacked. Daddy only sat and watched calmly while I killed every single one of them.

* * *

><p>3hr 20 mins later (3:20pm)<p>

DINAH POV

Dinah entered the conference room. She felt like if she had been dragged to hell and back. Seeing the girl go into that type of withdrawal, it didn't mean anything good. She felt their eyes on her as she sat. No one said anything, they were waiting for her to say something.

"It's bad" Those two words carried an ultanium. The depressed silence was broken by Billy inching his hand up as if to ask a question.

"Why the hand raising Billy?" Barry asked

"Huh? hand- oh. I went school today. Why don't you ask the team to try?"

"Plausible but to risky. We don't know how Artemis would react to the team's presence and Dick and Wally please stop trying to eavesdrop."

Nothing happened. Bruce tilted his head towards Barry who sighed. He took out his phone and speed dialed a number.

"Hey Iris? Wally being a pain. Speaker you? K"

"Wally, I don't have time for this right now. I'm a busy, busy woman. Wally West if you do not come out of hiding and do what you Uncle tells you just remember I know where you live. I will end your life. I will starve you till you beg for my mercy and then I will tie to a chair and eat all your favorite foods in front of you. If that isn't enough, I will send your _**cute, baby pictures**_ and post them on the internet and to certain people to make your life an embarrassing hellhole. Don't forget, I have the **naked **picture. Oh look, I have it here with me at work in my purse, in a place filled with cameras and the cameras all film to national TV. Bye, gotta work"

Wally entered the conference room dragging Dick who was frantically disconnecting his camera from the room. Wally didn't beat around the bush

"what's wrong with Artemis"

"We don't know but Dick you might know how it started" Bruce asked

"It all started..."

* * *

><p>WALLY POV<p>

Wally listened halfway through the explanation about how some girl Barbara did some dirty digging and had used some dirt to threaten Artemis. He stopped listening at that point in fact he hadn't listened to the details, he'd only listen to the basic underlining. Then he got bored and decided he had to do something so he ran out.

"Stop! Wally don't-"

He ran to the couch and stopped. Artemis looked so fragile, it scared him. He approached her

"Wally don't" he heard Black Canary mutter. He ignored her

"Wake up Arty" Her hand swept out to hit him. He ran back a few feet. They played this for a few times.

"Not ...Arty... idiot" Wally smiled. He sat on the edge of the couch

"Come on Arty. Arty, Arty, Arty, Arty, Arty!"

"No..."

"Wally, keep doing whatever you're doing, just don't piss her off" Wally just smiled at Black Canary.

"That's the point. Come on Arty"

"uhh" Suddenly Wally kissed Artemis on the lips. Her eyes flew open. Everyone else stepped back. Artemis was a bit shocked for a moment then she kicked Wally off of her. She was red, her hand covering her mouth.

"Idiot pervert" Wally smiled and turned and gave the JL and Dick a thumbs up and then turned back and kissed Artemis again.

"Oh dear, the boy's got it bad- what are you doing?" Dinah said to Barry

"Iris needs to update her photo collection"

Even though it was obvious she had allowed him to have the second kiss, she was still a bit red when Wally stopped the kiss.

"Stupid Idiot"

* * *

><p>ARTEMIS POV<p>

Artemis flushed as Wally moved his lips from hers. His lips had been soft and gentle and the fact that the talkative, hyper, teenage boy could be so gentle surprised her. It was her first kiss and when it hadn't been bad. Artemis wondered what it would be to be in a relationship with Wally that didn't include arguing all the time. Maybe they would become friends and- FRIENDS

* * *

><p>WALLY POV<p>

Wally watched as Artemis go from embarrassed and cute from his kiss to worried, afraid?

"Artemis?" she turned away from him.

"Yeah?"

" What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Wally put his hand under her chin and turned her face towards him. There were tears in her eyes.

"Stop lying" The tears fell.

"Wally, I can't, not, I want to but if I do..."

Wally got worried. Artemis had a lot on her mind and right now she just needed to let out the raw emotions so he held her and rocked her until she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Artemis' phone call

**Hola! peoples, i am trying to set up a fanfiction scheldule cause school has got me **

**Feeling STRESS! **

**I do not own... **

** and as you can see it turning out to be a dick/zatanna, wally/artemis story. **

**My imagination is too large so you will start to see new stories appearing sometime in the future. I am also changing this story's rating to T.**

**Sayonara!**

* * *

><p>ARTEMIS POV 8:45 PM<p>

"Bring, bring"

Artemis began to fumble for her ringing call.

"hello?" she asked groggily

"Hello Artemis" she heard her mother quiet voice.

"Mom? Is that you?"

* * *

><p>WALLY POV<p>

Wally had woken up when Artemis' phone first began to ring but he'd ignored it since Artemis hadn't woken up to pick it up, and had slipped back into the warm reaching arms of sleep. The phone had rung off and the telltale beep of someone leaving a message had filled the room.

The second time however, Artemis had when up. He also heard the phone' ringing again but when he felt Artemis began to get up out of the couch they had fallen asleep in, he feinted sleep so he wouldn't freak her out. When she answered the phone, the absence of the annoying, shrill, sound was a pleasant relief. He began to curl back up in the couch when Artemis began to speak

"Hello?" she sounded puzzled and confused as if unsure of the person who was calling.

"Mom? Is that you?"

That's when curiosity began to worm its nosy head at him. Other than knowing she was Green Arrow's niece and that she was witty, and annoying when she argued with him when she was voicing her opinions, he really didn't know much about her, so when he heard the word "mom" he began to listen intently. Part of him -the smart Wally- was nagging him to stop because it was an invasion of Arty's privacy and that she would probably, if not be cold and the tiny bit of support and more-than-friends atmosphere with him would disappear; seeing as it would probably be already awkward with this whole break down thing.

Turning he squinted his eyes- enough to see but not too much he looked awake. He saw her look back and him and lower her voice. The gesture had a weird fluttering feeling appear in his chest.

"Are you okay?" he heard her say. There was a pause as her "mom" answered This continued like this for while.

"Yu- yes, do you want me to come for you?"

"..."

"Okay... Doctor Cranberry will drive you home?"

"..."

"Sure I guess but- fine"

"..."

"Hey Doc."

"..."

"Yes, I know, sorry, I forgot, you know something came up last minute."

"..."

"Yes I know it's no excuse"

"..."

"Okay, so anything new?"

"..." This pause was the longest of them all. Artemis had gotten a notebook and a pen she found on a desk nearby and began to write down information. Occasionally, she'd say things like

"Her thigh muscles need a bit more exercise?"

"Wait! she's experiencing pain in her lower back? As in phantom pains or nerves coming back to life pain?"

"..."

"oh, I see"

"..."

"So let me get this straight. There are kind of like phantom pains but they aren't nerves coming back to life either. My mom didn't say anything?" Artemis sounded puzzled

"..."

"Oh, okay so the muscles still send her brain messages of discomfort and pain, so the pain needs to be relieved. Even though she's.. paralyzed..." Artemis had trailed off her voice breaking slightly.

Wally felt sorry for her and was wondering why she hadn't said anything about her mom and her paralysis to the team. Then it was like a light bulb went off in his head. That was exactly what she didn't want-pity- his or anyone's else and to make thing complicated( to him at least), there didn't seem to be a father figure in her life. well except for Green Arrow and yeah Wally could understand wanting to keep his sister or sister-in-law business private but he could've said Artemis had a lot of responsibilities or something.

And here she was receiving all her mom's diagnosis of a doctor's appointment? Sure the child should know and understand about anything life changing or anything to a disabled family member but Artemis sounded mature and matter of fact about the whole thing as if she'd been taking control of the situation for a long time.

That lead Wally thinking: had Artemis really had a childhood?

* * *

><p>ARTEMIS POV<p>

Artemis clicked off the phone. Even though it was like all the procedure was essentially the same with all her mom's appointment; she felt as though a huge bundle of weight had been strapped to her body and was weighing her down. She'd gotten permission to stay at the cave for the night. Her school uniform would be there at HQ when she woke up in the morning or so her mom assured her. Then she would return to school. HA! Artemis nearly broke down laughing thinking about it.

* * *

><p>ZATANNA POV 8:35PM<p>

Around the time of Artemis' phone call, Zatanna was settling into her bed for the first time since going to the hospital. Her own personal Epi pen was clipped to her waist. She had already packed her bag with a notebook and pen for extra notes and while she was doing that, she wondered what Dick was doing. After lying on her bed for a good 5 minutes, Zatanna began to nod off. She would shake her head and sit up and a few minutes later, she would nod off again. Finally she lost the battle and nodded right off but before she lost consciousness her last thought was wondering what school would be like tomorrow...

ARTEMIS POV

Artemis could feel her stomach much as she wished(for once) it was that time of the month, the quick rapid cotractions were her nervousness but the bed was soft and soon Artemis too began to fall asleep.

'I wonder what school would be like tomorrow...'


	13. Chapter 13:New Impressions

**Sorry sorry! I was being LAZY! Plus I have a music exam (violin) coming up next week ( It got postponed!) **

**And sports is on Friday and I am running. Never in all my srcondary school life have I qualified for sports so... CHEERS! **

**This is a filler because if I wrote any more this chapter would've taken even LONGER to upload. **

**SO HERE IT IS: CHAPTER 13**

* * *

><p>ZATANNA POV<p>

As Zatanna walked the hallways of her school, she couldn't help but notice people seemed to be pointing and whispering or looking at her funny. Her irritation went full steam. One thing she hated was gossip especially when people ostracized you and acted like your bad luck or embarrassment was contagious. Another reason was that all this whispering and muttering was the basics for blackmail, conspiracy and backstabbing.

"DAILY NEWS! GET YOU DAILY NEWS HERE! ONLY IN TODAY'S NEWSPRINT:ZATANNA HOPELESSLY MISUNDERSTOOD OR SECRET PSYCOPATH! ONLY FOR $1"

Zatanna stopped walking, her eyes widening in surprise. Turning quickly she moved towards the newspaper stand where to her surprise a group way larger than usual was buying newspapers. She waited until the crowd had cleared leaving only a few newspapers. Taking out her purse and fumbling inside she took out a dollar and hurriedly thrust it at the girl. Kathy- Ann ,(according to what was ironed on in bright rainbow colors on her shirts) took the dollar as Zatanna hurriedly grabbed a paper and began to leaf through it like a mad women.

Zatanna walked along and as she began to read red spots began to flicker in her vision and a headache began to form. She had barely started to read the article and she felt offend. and hurt. she quickly flicked to the end of the article to see the editor's name. After a few minutes of shocked revelation Zatanna realized she was staring at the same name over and over, not really comprehending it. Because there in big ,black, bold print was the name: **Tiffany Dots**.

* * *

><p>ARTEMIS POV<p>

Artemis walked proudly, her head held high. A calm expression masked her face but only those close to her would notice the faint bags underneath her eyes concealed by a ton of makeup; which Artemis wished she hadn't put on since it was starting to irritate her eyes. Wherever she walked people stared at her like if she was an ultra- rare, once in a lifetime display and moved out of the way. Without any care in the world Artemis ducked into one of the many girls bathroom.

Once she was inside, she sighed all the emotional shock and output from yesterday making her tired. In front of the mirrors and sinks stood a clique of rich daddy girls. They had Gucci and Prada and Dolce and Gabbana and Channel products. Blackberries, android Smartphone, kindles and iPods and iPhones rested on the counter. One girl was talking.

"Oh My Gosh. Look at this girls. Can you believe this. My 15,000 Prada purse got wet with water and soap!"

"Chill Cleo, your maid can do that"

"Yeah but she knows once she touches it I would want it .Besides I've already worn it once. I'll just ask daddy for another one straight from the runway!" At this the girls began to talk and chatter excitedly amongst themselves but then they noticed Artemis who was trying to stay quiet and not say some sarcastic comment.

Just like that, the girls stopped laughing and joking with each other and frantically packed up their stuff and rushed out the door, trying not to brush Artemis, their eyes lowered to the floor. But even though they were lowered Artemis saw the fear in them.

* * *

><p>ZATANNA POV<p>

Zatanna walked past one of the study hall classrooms which were usually empty. Tiffany's act had been really good and it hurt. She sighed and walked faster wanted to make sense of the situation, but a hand pulled her into an empty classroom. Where she came face to face with Tiffany.

" Z-"

"I really don't want to do this right now okay? You can go and boast to the whole world for all I care. Whatever friendship we had, no matter how insignificant it was to you, it's over."

"Stop for a minute and think. After the way that bitch treated me, you honestly think I would do something for her?"

"No... but what the hell am I supposed to believe. I don't have that many friends at school and if I do, you're the only one who accepts my freakiness. Maybe I wanted friends so badly it clouded my judgment" Zatanna blinked furiously as tears threatened to fall. Tiffany said nothing, she only stared at Zatanna.

Zatanna bean to walk to the door when she felt someone hug her from behind. "Maybe the toughest of friendships can crumble from a simple misunderstanding."

"Yeah, trusting the other person"

"The paper... At least listen to my side of what happened before you break up our friendship?"

"... Fine but only because you seem desperate"

"Good thanks..."

* * *

><p>ARTEMIS POV<p>

Artemis stood over one of the sinks, splashing water on her face. Every time she moved, the bracelet on her arm dangled. It annoyed her a little. When she had woken up, she'd found it in on her nightstand with a note from Wally explaining it was his and she better wear it. She'd ignored the threat and walked to the kitchen wishing for some waffles and saw the blur that was Wally come to a stop, directly in front of her.

"Hey" he had said excitedly .Artemis had looked away awkwardly to the side. She couldn't face him the same way after what happened the other day, so she moved around him to get some waffles. Wally had trailed After her.

You're not wearing the bracelet" He'd said almost accusingly

"Don't need it" She had replied nonchalantly. Wally, on the other hand didn't seem to think so. While she was eating he ran into her room and tied to her left hand (she was right handed). She had grabbed a knife and threatened to cut it off and he...

Artemis shook her head wanting to get the scene out of her head. Damn it! She needed some girl advice. Fishing out her phone from out of her pocket, she sent a text.

* * *

><p>ZATANNA POV<p>

Zatanna sighed gratefully in her head at the sound of her phone's message alert. She looked at the screen

'_Need help, boy trouble Artemis' _

_'what is it' _

_'Wally' _

_'figures' _

_what 2 do about him' _

_what'd he do?' _

_'nothing' _

_'I can't help if I don't know' _

_' He almost kissed me' _

_'and u're upset. I thought u told me u kinda liked him' _

_' yeah but idk I guess help'_

_'while we're at it I need ur help' _

_'hit me with ur best shot' _

* * *

><p>TIFFANY POV<p>

Tiffany watched enviously as someone texted Zatanna over and over again.

'At least somebody was talking to her' Tiffany thought sadly. She couldn't blame her though. If she was in the same situation as Zatanna with the same history, her reaction would probably be the same.

She was furious beneath her sadness. How dare they do such a disgusting thing. And she was just beginning to re- make friends. Even when she was in the group, she'd felt uncomfortable with the acts they did and the way they treated everybody.

'Guess I deserve it .I wasn't exactly Miss Congeniality now was I?'

Tiffany sighed and closed her eyes.' Go to your happy place, go to your-'

"So what's next?" Tiffany snapped opened her eyes.

"We find evidence and prove my innocence"


	14. Chapter 14: Investigation

**Humble apologies to one and all. I have not updated earlier because **

**1) i had so much homework, projects (S.B.A) that are a big part of my CXC grade ( Caribbean Examination council) sort of like S.A.T. **

**2) I was pratising for my two ABRSM EXAMS and got home all 7pm to learn I failed all two **

**3) I just got gastro and my activities include: slepping, drinking peppermint tea, complaining about how bad my stomach hurts and**

**4) ideas kept slamming into my head. and I had to find a way to make the story flow **

**This is a sort of filler chapter. If you get lost with the flow of the story and how things join together. SPEAK YOUR MIND!**

**I am also going on a cruise! **

**i do not own...**

* * *

><p>ZATANNA POV<p>

"Okay I think you've been watching too many reporter investigator shows, seriously."

"You're being to realist, deal with this"

"Tiff, we're crawling in the air ducts, missing class and getting dirty"

"Ohhh getting dirty... Ow!"

"BEHAVE" Zatanna whispered furiously, "besides we're over Mrs. Nicolson's room and you know how strict she is"

"Oh yeah. Wait how do you know that we're above her room anyway huh?"

"I had an incident in middle school when there was a high school road trip thingy. Let's just say it wasn't the most fun field trip"

"Hah, I gotta hear that story"

"Some other day, some other time, right now, we've got work to do"

SILENCE

Then both the girls burst out laughing.

"Shh stop! We're here" Tiff looked through the air vent grill. "Perfect it's empty"

"It's the middle of the morning"

Tiffany had gotten the grill off and was measuring the distance from the vent to the ground.

"It's kind of far so if we jump we might sprain a leg or something."

"Okay" Zatanna said as she moved Tiffany out of the way and jumped down. When she got up from her crouch, she found Tiffany staring at her. Zatanna blushed with embarrassment

I practice stuff like this a lot at home... anyway where the computer or whatever"

"Um... I left my laptop here yesterday and it's on-"

"You left your laptop here. At school in a place filled with 800 plus students"

"Yeah, I have the key for the room"

"So why didn't we just go through the door?"

"I went be Ms. McClean's house to return it, that's the arrangement"

"Oh okay. Laptop"

"It should be on the editor's desk"

"Or in the trash can next to it"

Zatanna heard Tiffany mumble something then sigh

"Bring it up here"

Zatanna grabbed some boxes and chairs and stacked them. Climbing up she handed Tiffany the laptop.

"Hold on"

Climbing back down Zatanna rearranged the chairs and boxes. Then she took a look at the vent and the distance from the ground. Tiffany had begun to lower herself out a little so she could let down a rope.

"Where in the world did you get a rope- never mind I don't want to know"

"I always keep random spare stuff in my little backpack" she said patting it. "Come on like gym class. The rope climb"

* * *

><p>ARTEMIS POV<p>

Artemis sighed looking at the clock, only five more minutes until lunch. Damn she wished she could move the clock hands telepathically or something like that. She couldn't stand this class or any of the other classes before this. Everyone was staring at her and still continued to stare. Artemis lost interest in the clock knowing she would only get frustrated and turned to look outside at the cloudless day. How ironic.

"Artemis! Ms. Crock! It's nice to see you paying attention and since you seem so interested why don't you answer the last question we had for homework last night?"

Artemis sighed and grabbed her notebook knowing she was going have to go home to her mother's disappointed face when she got one of those delinquent, disrespectful cards in the mail. She walked to the chalkboard and opened her book. And blinked in surprise. All her work was done, finished, completed.

"Well? Are you going to write Ms Crock or are you going to admit you didn't do the homework?" Smirking at how much fun this was going to be, she picked up the chalk and began to follow the answers step by step. When she was done, her teacher peered at the answer as if she expected to find it wrong. She nodded her head.

"Alright go and sit down. Now, next we BRIIING!" The students packed their bags and hurried for the cafeteria. Artemis lagged behind partly because she didn't want any drama. She hoisted her bag on her shoulder and began to walk down the aisle. She was stopped by her teacher who stood in the middle of the aisle. Not wanting to be rude or reprimanded, Artemis stood and waited for her teacher to acknowledge her and move but after five minutes, Artemis began to think it was done purposely.

"Um Excuse me Ma'am." Her teacher looked up at her. "Can I please have a pass, I have to buy lunch and I don't want to miss out on any of the specials"

Her teacher only looked at her and went back to ignoring her again. Artemis waited another five minutes then her patience wore out, that and she was hungry. So she tried pushing around her only to find her teacher glaring at her with the look the students had famously nickname "death glare".

"What is the matter with you child? Didn't your mother teach you any manners? Last time I checked, you say "excuse me" and wait. Or is that too much for you to do?"

"Ah sorry miss but I said excuse me and you didn't move so, well I just thought I could go around..."

"Oh of course dear, pardon me how could I expect a barbarian bastard like you to know manners"

"I beg your pardon? I really don't mean to be rude but that was rude and inconsiderate and besides you've never talked or acted like this to me so why now?"

"Artemis I know with the type of lifestyle you've lived you don't know any better but if you think threatening me with your mafia mother and father is going to get you special treatment... You're sadly mistaken. I'm failing you for the rest of the semester and with a failing grade point average your scholarship becomes void."

"My scholarship becomes... WHY?"

"Artemis, you're useless. First your parents aren't even important enough to afford this school, you are two assassins daughter with a "missing" sister and you want to be accepted? HAH! Give me a break!" And with this her teacher flounced out of the room.

Artemis just stood there quietly.

'It's alright' she thought to herself 'there are billions of people on this earth. I'm not gonna let one bring me down'

* * *

><p>10 minuets later - staff room<p>

The teachers sat around a beautiful, varnished, mahogany, oval table they were besides their selves with self-egotitis. All because of the man sitting at the head of the table next to the principle.

* * *

><p>BRUCE POV<p>

Bruce was not amused. It was true that he had nothing to do but that didn't give people permission to call him in for a meeting when he wanted to relax. The meeting got called to order and to his disgust, Bruce saw that more than half the staff had tidied and primed themselves up like a bunch of Barbie dolls. The ones who didn't were some of the more senior teachers and a few younger ones.

"This meeting is now called to order" The principal said quietly but in a voice of authority. He turned and addressed him.

"Mr. Wayne, we apologize immensely for disturbing your day. You are a busy man and I'm sure you have several projects to complete so we will make this quick. As you are wondering why we are here let us elaborate..."

Bruce wondered what was bothering the principal, he was usually a man who hated to waste time and who got straight to the point but now he was stalling?

* * *

><p>PRINCIPAL'S POV<p>

Mr. Jackson swallowed nervously

'I must stop this skirting around. It isn't like me and frankly I did see why this issue even arose'

"Mr. Jackson, no offense or disrespect intended but what is the point, the reason why we're here?" What wasn't said was understood immediately. YOU ARE WASTING MY TIME.

"Well you see Mr. Wayne; some of the staff seems to think something you did unintentionally, of course, may threaten the safety and wellbeing of our students and the staff as well"

"Something I did?"

* * *

><p>BRUCE POV<p>

Bruce was definitely getting interested in what was going on. And why all the mysteriousness?

"Something I did? And what exactly did I do that has caused the staff to fear for their lives and the lives of the children"

Mr. Jackson looked embarrassed.

"Well you see... it is about th-"

"Sir, pardon me for interrupting but you seem to be skirting the problem and Mr. Wayne is a busy man like you said before." Mr. Jackson nodded thankfully at his secretary and newly engaged fiancée.

"Mr. Wayne, some members of staff think that one of the children you support through your scholarships is a safety hazard to both them and the students."

"This child is?"

"Artemis Crock, sir"

"Why would she pose a threat to the safety of the students and staff?" This time it was one of the other teachers that spoke

"Well sir, her parents and their history it's so obvious that she would be the same, after all the type of environment she was raised in. It reflects who she will become" Bruce only raised an eyebrow.

"The type of environment?"

"Well her parents are assassins, it's only obvious she would become an assassin as well, she probably already is" Bruce saw the secretary, Ms. Stevenson clench her hands into fists out of the corner of his eye.

"Did she make any indication that she is currently perusing or is in the process of pursuing the life of an assassin?"

"No sir, but you know these people are, they don't want us to know, we are their next target."

"Ah I see, so it's the same as saying if she was sexually abused as a child, it's obvious she would pursue the acts of prostitution since that is the environment she was raised in"

"Well since, she would already be used to acting on these sexual acts; it's only obvious that she would pursue prostitution."

Bruce sensed quiet anger emerging from Ms. Stevenson.

"Again I ask did she make any sign, she's pursuing the area of assassination?"

There was silence. Bruce nodded his head.

"Alright then, until you have any solid proof that she-"

"Wait! I just remembered. The other day, I think it was yesterday, she left the school, without any prior notice and without any permission. It's obvious now she probably had a job and today, she threatened me when I didn't move out of the way quickly enough. Is that the type of behavior we want our children to adopt?"

Bruce said nothing. If he hadn't seen that other side of Artemis yesterday and known her whole story, he might have been more inclined to agree with them.

"And how exactly did she get pass the administrative building and security outside Ms. Stevenson?" The secretary looked up quietly.

"What exactly do you mean by that Mrs. Horez?"

"Well, in order to leave the school, the children need to pass the main office which consists of the secretary's work area and the principal's office. If the secretary sees any stragglers, she can inform the guard ahead of time and he can refuse the stragglers exit"

"And?"

"Maybe, the principal and his secretary were a little too busy to notice such trivial thing when they obviously had much more _important_ matters to deal with." She said indicating the couple's matching rings.

Bruce knew both the principal and the secretary had steel lined backbones and that a snippy insult like that would not go unnoticed and he was rewarded when he saw the insult register in Ms. Stevenson's eyes.

"Mrs. Joseph are you indicating that Mr. Jackson and I don't have a high level of professionalism? Do you really think we would stoop so low as to bring our private business into our workplace?"

"Well I don't mean to sound rude but, it was just the beginning of the day so what reason could both of you have for missing out one child?"

Ms. Stevenson opened her mouth to reply but Mr. Jackson stopped her.

"We are all aware this happened around 9:00 right? At that time I was in a meeting with the board of directors of the school. We were having a meeting about the finances of the school and the proper relocation of these funds"

Ms. Stevenson continued "Around that time I went to the supply closet to restock the paper for the copying machine because I needed to have all the forms about the PTA meeting which is two weeks from now."

There was an awkward pause in the room. Bruce checked his watch, it was almost lunch….

"Well thank you so much for telling me about all these concerns and suggestions but you have no evidence that Ms. Crock is a threat. It is true that you have told me about these little instances but for all I know, you could just want the child out of the school so until I have solid evidence, she stays at this school."

The teachers smiled and stood up and shook his hand and excused themselves but it was all fake. Everyone but Bruce, the secretary and the principal left the building. Bruce sighed, feeling like if a huge weight had been lifted.

"I don't see how this has suddenly become an issue," he said addressing the principal and the secretary.

"I discuss all scholarship possibilities with the board of management and all the staff. It's true they were uneasy but during the test dinner, they said Artemis was polite, a bit witty and uncomfortable with the attention given to her during her during the dinner so why are they protesting now?"

"It may have to do with the fact that a student found out and she unintentionally caused panic throughout the students without knowing the whole situation. Perhaps the teachers feel that if the students go home and tell their parents, the parents will begin to take their children out of the school unless Artemis is removed." Ms. Stevenson said beginning to stack up papers.

"This is why I say people should never jump to conclusions until they know the whole story and even then…" Mr. Jackson sighed, the stress showing in his eyes. Ms. Stevenson returned to the head of the table and put in her two cents

"Up until now, neither the students nor the staff has complained for Artemis and even now the office has received no complaints or any scared children asking for protection or anything like that. The unfortunate thing about that is that children, when left to their own devices can be extremely cruel"

And with that depressing note the adults got up and began to file out the room.

* * *

><p>ZATANNA POV 12:00<p>

Zatanna and Tiffany were currently outside of school lunching at an outdoor café. Zatanna was eating a grilled chicken Caesar salad and Tiffany was eating a BLT club sandwich. Both of them were drinking water as it was healthier.

"When we're finished I'm gonna make that call to the tech pro I was telling you about, he's really good"

"Sure but are you sure he's trustworthy?"

"Yup definitely"

* * *

><p>5 mins later<p>

TIFFANY POV

Tiffany watched as Zatanna picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Hey Dick um is this a bad time?"

* * *

><p>DICK POV<p>

Dick cradled his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he concentrated on Zatanna's voice.

"Not at all gorgeous, what's up?"

"I have a friend who needs help hacking into a computer"

"And I should help because?"

"It's hers and if you do I might I don't know… agree to that pizza date you've been hinting about?"

"Hmmm… I don't know I mean if it's only a computer and it's worth so much. Tsk tsk what kind of bribery is this?"

"I'm stuck at ground Ville remember?"

"True… it's a deal. Time, place all that doush"

"Doush?" she said laughing

"Yes doush" Dick was aware of a pricking at his neck and when he turned he saw Bruce looking at him with his eyebrow raised. Dick turned red.

"Right Zee um, I gotta go, my dad is here at my school, talk later?"

"Sure. Wait! This evening about 4:30ish, at 40th ave Cantabile Lane okay?"

"Yeah that should be good, see you there" The connection ended. Dick looked up from the phone to his dad's smirking know it all face.

* * *

><p>ARTEMIS POV<p>

Artemis was glad that Bruce Wayne, the ultimate millionaire star was at the school. Everyone's attention was off of her and they were to busy kissing up to the millionaire and his son. The Dick kid. Artemis phone ran startling her; thankfully no one heard it because of the entire racket they were causing.

"Hello?" she whispered into the phone.

"Hey Arty, doing all right at school?"

"Wally!" she hissed quietly into the phone. "It's Artemis not Arty"

"Yeah, yeah what you doing?"

"Lunch"

"Ooooh can I have some?"

"No"

"Arty….."

"Stop whining"

"Like my bracelet?"

"No, it's annoying"

"Remember to keep it safe"

"You idiot, I told-"

"Bye! Gotta do labs or else I fail. Miss you to Arty"

"Wai-" The line was cut off and even though the conversation with Wally wasn't really a conversation, the sound of his voice brought a smile to her face.


End file.
